


Pomoc

by kasiamal7



Category: Paul Landers - Fandom, Rammstein
Genre: Love, M/M, Rape, Romance, Sex, Work as teacher
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasiamal7/pseuds/kasiamal7
Summary: Richard zostaje zgwałcony i leży w nocy w lesie. Ratuje go mężczyzna o imieniu Paul. Jak się okazuje oboje się w sobie zakochują i razem próbują odnaleźć tego, który zrobił Richardowi krzywdę. Jednocześnie poznają wszystkie swoje tajemnice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okej, piszę fanfica, oczywiście związanego z Rammstein. Będzie to mój pierwszy fanfic. Proszę nie hejtować mojego stylu pisania, tylko dlatego, że jest trochę dziecinny  Staram się, naprawdę :D

Richard P.W  
Przez sen czułem, jak leżę na czymś bardzo twardym, na ziemi bodajże. Czułem ból w niemalże każdej części ciała. Otworzyłem z trudem oczy by zauważyć, że leżę w ciemnościach w jakiś krzakach. Postanowiłem wstać, lecz nagły ból głowy i zarazem obraz wirującego świata sprowadziły mnie z powrotem na ziemie. Próbowałem sobie przypomnieć co się stało. Nagle wrócił do mnie obraz. Byłem w klubie z jakimś mężczyzną. Rozmawialiśmy, piliśmy, a później postanowiliśmy się przejść, ale co było potem pustka. W ciemnościach wymacałem swoje nagie na dole ciało. Miałem ściągnięte spodnie. I wnet dotarło do mnie: ktoś mnie zgwałcił. Łzy napłynęły mi do oczu, zacząłem się trząść, ze strachu i zimna jednocześnie. W końcu na polu było ze 6 stopni.  
„Kurwa…kurwa…”-mówiłem przez łzy.  
Zebrałem w sobie siły i usiadłem, zakładając spodnie jednocześnie. Sprawdziłem czy ten ktoś nie ukradł mi czegoś. Wszystko miałem, portfel, klucze do auta.  
„Kurwa, zależało mu tylko na jednym, chciał tylko…kurwa!”  
Chyba też dostałem mocno w głowę, gdyż bolała mnie coraz mocniej, a kiedy postanowiłem sprawdzić, na swej ręce zobaczyłem krew. Nagle obraz się ściemnił, a ja zobaczyłem kątem oka jakąś postać biegnącą w moim kierunku.  
…Znalazłem go, leżał w tych krzakach, nie wiem, ale myślę, że mógł go ktoś zgwałcić-słyszałem na wpół przytomnie.  
Otworzyłem oczy, by ujrzeć, że znajduję się w bardzo jasnym, białym pomieszczeniu. Była to sala szpitalna.  
-Witam, panie Richardzie, jak się pan czuje?-spytał mężczyzna w białym fartuchu, chyba lekarz  
-Do dupy…-byłem szczery.  
-Na pewno nie jest aż tak źle…ekhm…według wyników badań miał pan we krwi substancję GHB  
-Co miałem?  
-Występuje ona na przykład w tabletkach gwałtu…  
-Co kurwa?!  
-Czy pił pan coś?  
-Byłem na imprezie z kolegą, no dobra z nowo poznanym gościem…on mógł…  
-Prawdopodobne…chciałem powiedzieć, że nie można tego wykluczyć  
Spojrzałem przez okno, jak przez jedną sytuację może się wszystko spierdolić. Nagle zauważyłem młodego mężczyznę około trzydziestki stojącego w kącie pokoju. Miał białą koszulkę, czapkę beanie oraz szary szalik i bacznie mi się przyglądam. Nie powiem, był przystojny.  
-A zapomniałbym-dodał lekarz-ten młody dżentelmen uratował panu życie-wskazał na mężczyznę-gdyby nie on mógłby pan gorzej skończyć, bowiem dostał pan dość mocny cios w głowę jakimś tępym narzędziem…  
Nie wiem co dalej mówił lekarz, byłem wręcz oszołomiony tymże młodym mężczyzną, który właśnie zbliżał się do mojego łóżka z wręcz ciepłym uśmiechem.  
-…to ja już panów zostawię-wyszedł.  
-Jestem Paul Landers-podał mi rękę  
-Richard Kruspe-również podałem mu rękę-hmm, dziękuję ci, że mi pomogłeś, gdyby nie ty mógłbym faktycznie skończyć gorzej…  
-Nie ma o czym mówić, każdy zrobiłby tak na moim miejscu- uśmiechnął się, odwracając wzrok zaczął mówić- podobno ktoś zrobił ci coś strasznego…  
-Nie wiem czy chcę o tym gadać-przerwałem  
-Ohh, przepraszam, nie chciałem…  
-Spoko…w sumie i tak nic nie pamiętam z tej nocy. Jedyne co to to, że leżałem pół nagi na ziemi w zimną noc.  
-Lekarz mówił, że ktoś cię…  
-Nie kończ, proszę-znowu łzy napłynęły mi do oczu.  
-Nie martw się, przy mnie jesteś bezpieczny- przytulił mnie i poczułem prawdziwe ciepło, jakiego nie czułem od dłuższego czasu.


	2. Chapter 2

Paul P.W  
Skończyłem swoją pracę na stacji benzynowej. Posprzątałem i zacząłem zbierać się do wyjścia. To był długi i bardzo pracowity dzień, byłem strasznie zmęczony. Przebrałem się z ubrania roboczego na mój codzienny strój. Wziąłem klucze i zamykając drzwi sprawdziłem jeszcze, czy pogasiłem wszystkie światła. Była godzina 23:00, mój kolega rozpoczynał zmianę na stacji za godzinę, gdyż coś mu wypadło. Zostawiłem klucz w specjalnym schowku, by miał czym otworzyć drzwi. Założyłem jeszcze czarną skórzaną kurtkę i ruszyłem w stronę przystanku autobusowego. Była strasznie zimno, ze 6 stopni. Zima. Brrrr. Myślałem, jak dotrę do domu to zrobię sobie gorącą czekoladę. Po drodze postanowiłem jeszcze wstąpić do sklepu. Otworzyłem drzwi i usłyszałem nad głową mały dzwoneczek. Pani za ladą spojrzała na mnie spode łba, jakbym zawracał jej głowę.  
-Dobry wieczór-chciałem być grzeczny.  
-Dobry…-odpowiedziała nawet na mnie nie patrząc  
Byłem uprzejmy, już miałem tak z natury. Rodzice zawsze wpajali mi zasady savoir-vivru. Wziąłem jakieś zupki typu instant, trzy monstery czerwone oraz jakieś słodycze. Ruszyłem w stronę lady. Kasjerka dosłownie kasowała produkty od takiego niechcenia.  
-30 euro będzie  
-Kartą płacę…-wyjąłem kartę  
-Na pin?  
-Tak-wklepałem pin, zabrałem zakupy i ruszyłem do wyjścia- do wodzenia-wyszedłem.  
Szedłem tak ciemną ulicą. W niektórych miejscach lampy nie świeciły. Klasyk. Wszedłem w dość mało uczęszczaną uliczkę, gdzie jest dużo krzaków i żadnych lamp. Wyjąłem telefon, poszukałem funkcji latarka i włączyłem ją. Nagle usłyszałem jak coś się rusza w krzakach.  
-Kurwa…kurwa…-ktoś krzyczał przez łzy.  
Z początku trochę się wystraszyłem. Ale w gruncie rzeczy postanowiłem sprawdzić skąd dobiega ten krzyk. Pobiegłem. Zobaczyłem tracącego przytomność młodego mężczyznę około lat trzydziestu. Miał potargane ubranie i ledwo założone spodnie. Szybko ruszyłem w jego stronę. Próbowałem go ocucić. Bez rezultatu. Sprawdziłem czy oddycha. Oddychał. Wybiłem numer na pogotowie. Powiedziałem co trzeba i odłożyłem słuchawkę. Wciąż czekałem, czy mężczyzna się obudzi. Pomimo stanu w jakim się znajdował, był nieziemsko przystojny, a przy tym miał taką seksowną figurę. Paul, co ty gadasz, weź! Nagle usłyszałem syrenę karetki i wnet ukazał się przede mną ich wóź. Z wozu wyszło dwóch ratowników z noszami. Położyli mężczyznę na noszach i już zamykali drzwi, kiedy postanowiłem jeszcze zapytać:  
-Gdzie go panowie zabieracie?  
-Na Steina 14  
Postanowiłem im już nie przeszkadzać. Zamknęli drzwi karetki i odjechali na sygnale. Postanowiłem pójść na autobus i pojechać na Steina 14, gdzie znajdował się szpital wojewódzki. Kiedy doszedłem na przystanek, i sprawdzając rozkład zorientowałem się, że mam jakieś 15 minut do autobusu. Czekałem i czekałem, aż w końcu przyjechał. Ulica Steina jest pętlą, jechałem jakieś dobre 20 minut. Dotarłem do szpitala, nareszcie. Nienawidzę takich miejsc. Aż mam ciarki. Wszedłem przez duże szklane, rozsuwane drzwi i podszedłem do recepcji.   
-Tak?-zapytała bardzo młoda, blond włosa dziewczyna  
-Przywieźli tu mężczyznę, niedawno…z ulicy, był w krzakach, nieprzytomny-starał się jak mogłem.  
-A tego pana z ulicy Kohlna- już sprawdzę…jest w sali 15, ale aktualnie trwa badanie…a pan z rodziny?  
-Tak-skłamałem. Wiedziałem, że jak powiem nie to mnie nie wpuszczą.  
-Poczeka pan z 10 minut…powinni skończyć do tego czasu  
Usiadłem w poczekalni i czekałem. Przyglądałem się tym wszystkim ludziom, którzy czekali na swoją kolej. Nagle zobaczyłem lekarza. Pobiegłem w jego stronę.  
-Panie doktorze, przywieźli tu mężczyznę z ulicy Kohlna, jest w sali 15, mógłbym go zobaczyć?  
-Pan z rodziny?  
-Niekoniecznie, ale to ja zadzwoniłem po pogotowie…mogę wiedzieć co z nim?  
-Takich informacji udzielić nie mogę, ale powiem tyle, że jego życiu nic nie zagraża…może pan do niego wejść, jeśli pan chce.  
Oczywiście, że chce. Wszedłem do sali 15. By na środku na łóżku zobaczyć uratowanego przeze mnie mężczyznę przypiętego do tony kabli. Wciąż był nieprzytomny. Wziąłem krzesło i usiadłem przy nim. Nawet nie wiem kiedy zasnąłem. Kiedy spojrzałem na zegarek była ósma rano. A mężczyzna wciąż się nie obudził. Nagle usłyszałem jak lekarz rozmawiał z jedną z pielęgniarek.  
-Bądź ostrożna jak ten pacjent z sali 15 się obudzi…  
-A co mu się stało?  
-Ktoś go zgwałcił i ogłuszył uderzając czymś tępym w głowę  
Przeraziłem się. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że ktoś jest zdolny do czegoś tak okropnego. Nagle zobaczyłem jak wchodzi lekarz.  
-Będzie musiał pan porozmawiać z policją.  
-Rozumiem…  
-A co pan w ogóle zastał?  
-… Znalazłem go, leżał w tych krzakach, nie wiem, ale myślę, że mógł go ktoś zgwałcić-powtórzyłem tylko to co przed chwilą usłyszałem od lekarza, ale chciałem się upewnić czy przyzna mi rację.  
Lekarz nic nie odpowiedział, gdyż nagle zauważyliśmy, że mężczyzna się ocknął. Przez chwilę rozmawiał z doktorem, ale później zauważyłem, że mi się uważnie przygląda. Kiedy lekarz powiedział, że to ja go uratowałem i zostawił nas samych postanowiłem się przedstawić.  
-Jestem Paul Landers-podałem mu rękę  
-Richard Kruspe-również podał mi rękę.  
„Richardzie, jesteś najprzystojniejszym mężczyzną jakiego w życiu widziałem.”


	3. Chapter 3

Richard P.W  
I tak byłem w tym szpitalu bite trzy tygodnie. Nie wiem po co. W sumie pewnie dlatego żeby szpital mógł zarobić. Codziennie odwiedzał mnie Paul. Naprawdę mogłem z nim porozmawiać. Przez ten czas przypomniałem sobie miej więcej co wydarzyło się tamtego felernego wieczora i właśnie jedyną osobą jaka się o tym dowiedziała jako pierwsza był Paul. Raz odwiedził mnie mój młodszy o 13 lat brat, ale z nim to jak ze ścianą rozmawiać, głupi gimbus. Dzisiaj właśnie jest ten dzień kiedy wychodzę, w końcu. Kiedy wychodziłem musiałem jeszcze zahaczyć o recepcję.  
-Panie Kruspe oto pański wypis-podała mi go młoda dziewczyna o świdrującym spojrzeniu.  
-Dziękuję-wziąłem od niej kawałek papieru i już byłem gotowy do wyjścia razem z Paulem, kiedy nagle zadzwonił mój telefon. Postanowiłem odebrać.  
-Tak?  
„Te brat, kiedy wracasz, bo na imprę chciałem iść?”  
-Już idę do domu, a ty na żadną „imprę” nie pójdziesz, głupi gimbusie  
„I tak pójdę, nie zatrzymasz mnie…”-rozłączył się  
-Wybacz, mój brat jest głupszy od buta, naprawdę…  
-Nie ma sprawy, przecież to nie twoja wina, że taki jest-Paul próbował mnie pocieszyć.  
Taksówka czekała na nas przed wejściem do szpitala. Paul pomógł mi wsiąść i ruszyliśmy w stronę mojego domu.  
-Masz Paul jakąś stałą pracę?  
-Tak pracuję na stacji benzynowej…  
-Mhm…  
-Stoję na kasie…  
-Nie to chciałem…  
-Spoko, naprawdę, nic lepszego się nie trafiło.  
-Ja mam jeszcze gorszą pracę, jestem nauczycielem i na dodatek w szkole, do której chodzi mój głupi brat…-zacząłem się śmiać  
-Fajnie, w sumie to mam studia magisterskie za sobą, może też mogłem zostać nauczycielem…-Paul zaczął się tak słodko uśmiechać.  
Nagle taksówka się zatrzymała. Byliśmy pod moim domem. Nareszcie będę spać we własnym łóżku.  
-Ładny masz dom-Paul aż zaniemówił z wrażenia. Na pewno nie myślał, że będę mieszkać w ogromnej willi na uboczu miasta. Białej jak śnieg ze ślicznymi ornamentami na zewnątrz.   
-Same okna są wielkości mojego całego mieszkania-Paul wciąż był pod wrażeniem.  
-Okej, nie będziemy stać na polu, wejdźmy do środka- zaprosiłem mego gościa w me bardzo skromne progi. Weszliśmy przez ogromne frontowe drzwi i tylko patrzyłem jak Paul rozglądał się. Pewnie jeszcze nigdy nie był w tak dużym domu. Zauważyłem, że jego uwagę przykuł największy obraz na ścianie.  
-To moi rodzice-stanąłem obok niego i razem spoglądaliśmy na obraz- zginęli 10 lat temu w katastrofie lotniczej.  
-Przykro mi…  
-A, i tak nie poświęcali mnie uwagi, a mojemu bratu już w ogóle. Dostałem po nich ogromny spadek i postanowiłem zostać opiekunem tego głupiego gimbusa.  
Nagle usłyszeliśmy jak ktoś zbiega po schodach. I stanął przede mną mój głupi brat, jak w osłupieniu. Na pewno nie spodziewał się mnie tak wcześnie.  
-Dokąd ty idziesz?-zatrzymałem go  
-No mówiłem, że na imprę…  
-A ja mówiłem, że na żadną „imprę” cię nie puszczę, głupi gimbusie.  
-Musisz zawsze być taki drętwy…jeeez  
-Wracaj na górę, i lepiej żebyś się pouczył na sprawdzian z niemieckiego…  
Pokazał mi środkowy palec idąc po schodach w stronę swojego pokoju.  
-Mam nadzieję, że ten głupi gimbus cię nie odstraszył…  
-Nie, spokojnie…  
-Może się czegoś napijesz?  
-Jasne, z przyjemnością-Paul uśmiechał się tak słodko, że aż musiałem ukrywać swą twarz całą w rumieńcach. Ruszyliśmy do kuchni, która na Paulu zrobiła chyba największe wrażenie jak dotychczas.  
-Chcesz kawę, herbatę a może czekoladę?  
-Nie chcę być nieuprzejmy, ale masz jakieś napoje energetyzujące?  
-Lubisz?  
Przytaknął  
-Mam całą lodówkę-otworzyłem drzwi i pozwoliłem Paulowi wybrać sobie jeden. Wybrał czerwonego monstera, podczas, gdy ja zacząłem parzyć sobie kawę. Usiedliśmy przy stole.  
-Jak Reesh, już się dobrze czujesz?-Paul naprawdę się o mnie martwił, czułem to.  
-Wciąż myślę o tym co się wydarzyło…cały czas te obrazy przechodzą mi przez głowę.  
-Musisz dać sobie trochę czasu, wiadomo, że jeszcze przez jakiś czas będziesz o tym pamiętać-Paul wziął moją dłoń w swoje.  
-Paul…  
-Będę cię wspierać i wspólnymi siłami znajdziemy tego skurwysyna-pierwszy raz słyszałem jak Paul przeklina, choć w jego ustach to brzmiało, nie jak obelga, lecz jak słodkie słowo.  
-Dziękuję ci, dziękuję za wszystko, co dla mnie robisz…jeszcze nikt nigdy mnie tak nie wspierał.  
Miłą atmosferę rozmowy z Paulem przerwał mój głupi brat.  
-Widzę, że Richiś znalazł sobie kochanka…-był ironiczny aż do bólu.  
-Coś ty kurwa powiedział?-zdenerwowałem się  
-To co słyszałeś, głuchy jesteś?  
-Dlaczego jesteś taki nie miły dla swojego brata?-Paul starał się załagodzić naszą kłótnię-on dopiero co wyszedł ze szpitala, nawet nie wiesz co przeszedł  
-Czy chcę wiedzieć…szczerze zwisa mi to.  
-Twojego brata ktoś wykorzystał, zgw…  
-Paul nie musisz kończyć on wie…dowiedział się od lekarza…  
-Cha cha cha…a może braciszku powiesz swojemu nowemu kochankowi, kim byłeś z zawodu zanim zostałeś nauczycielem, na pewno będzie chciał usłyszeć-głupi gimbus śmiał mi się prosto w oczy.  
-Spierdalaj! I lepiej nie pokazuj mi się już więcej na oczy, ty chuju jebany!  
-Okej, okej już idę, już idę-wyszedł  
-Ja pierdolę-musiałem usiąść- chyba muszę się napić.  
-Spokojnie Reesh, alkoholem nie rozwiążesz problemów.  
-Dzięki, ale i tak się napiję, chcesz też?  
-Nie-Paul odmówił  
Wyciągnąłem szklankę oraz whiskey z szafki. Postawiłem na stole, nalałem sobie pół szklanki i zacząłem sączyć.  
-O czym mówił twój brat, jeśli mogę wiedzieć?-Paul zadał najgorsze pytanie, jakiego mogłem się spodziewać  
-Czy to ważne co robiłem kiedyś? Powinno liczyć co jest teraz.  
-Masz rację…przepraszam  
-Nie szkodzi.-jego uśmiech mnie dosłownie rozbrajał. Coraz bardziej byłem przekonany czego chcę. Chcę go całować, dotykać, chcę by był tylko mój, lecz nie wiem czy on myśli w ten sam sposób.  
-Może obejrzymy jakiś film? Mam na ścianie w moim pokoju 70 calową plazmę-zaproponowałem.  
-Czemu nie-Paul się uśmiechnął-dzisiaj mam wolne w pracy, idę dopiero jutro w nocy.  
-Świetnie, mam tylko nadzieję, że ten głupi gimbus nie będzie nam przeszkadzał.  
Ruszyliśmy obaj w stronę mojego pokoju, zabierając z kuchni jakieś przekąski, głównie energetyki, które Paul pił z takim zamiłowaniem jak ja whiskey. Oczywiście weszliśmy na mojego brata, no bo kogo innego.  
-Brat, mogę zaprosić dziewczynę?  
-Po co?  
-Mam ci wprost mówić takie rzeczy. No zgadnij po co…  
-Nie ma opcji…nauczyłeś się na niemiecki?  
-Tak-odwrócił wzrok  
-A mam sprawdzić?  
-Boże brat zero funu z tobą…miałeś ty kiedyś trochę rozrywki w swoim życiu? A no przecież zapomniałem, z dobre sześć lat temu.  
-Zamknij się!-nie wytrzymałem i uderzyłem brata w twarz. Upadł na ziemie, ale po chwili się podniósł trzymając się za lewy policzek, gdzie widniał czerwony ślad mojej pięści. Brat na mnie spojrzał i wrócił do swojego pokoju.  
-Nie chciałem…ja…  
-Nic nie szkodzi, nie twoja wina, sprowokował cię-Paul mnie przytulił. Takiego ciepła już nie czułem przez długi czas.  
Retrospekcja  
6 lat temu  
-To co robisz dzisiaj Reesh po robocie?  
-Nie wiem…-patrzyłem w niebo kończąc już z czwartego papierosa.  
-Pewnie obejrzysz jakiegoś pornosa i zrobisz se dobrze-Chris się śmiał  
-Cha cha cha…nie potrzebuję ręki do tego, wyrwałem dziś w klubie bogatego gościa. Zamierzam grubo zarobić tej nocy.  
-Ty to masz fuksa, na twą śliczną buźkę każdy poleci, nawet ja mógłbym…  
-Przestań mówić takie rzeczy, bo od samego słuchania mi stoi.  
-No co, wiem, że lubisz ostrą jazdę, bardzo ostrą-Chris chwycił mnie za krocze.  
-Przestań idioto!-papieros wypadł mi z ręki-jesteśmy jeszcze w pracy.  
-Reesh, szybki numerek i już mnie nie ma…-jego ręka kroczyła po całym moim ciele  
-Zapomnij-odepchnąłem go i wróciłem do klubu.  
-Pajac-Chris rzucił papierosa na ziemie i ruszył w stronę domu.  
Ruszyłem w stronę baru, gdzie siedziała moja dzisiejsza ofiara. Bardzo bogato wyglądający biznesmen, w stylowym garniturze, ze złotym zegarkiem na ręce. Podszedłem do niego.  
-Ile?  
-300 euro.   
-Gdzie?  
-Chodź za mną- ruszyliśmy razem w stronę schodów prowadzących na drugie piętro. Weszliśmy do jednego z pokoi.  
-Płacisz z góry-wyciągnąłem rękę po pieniądze  
-Proszę-wręczył mi gruby plik banknotów  
-Tego jest więcej…  
-Bo ja też chcę czegoś więcej-mężczyzna był dość silnej postury. Powalił mnie na ziemie. Nie miałem jak się wyrwać. Nagle zauważyłem, że ma linę. Uderzył mnie trzy razy w twarz. Zaczął dosłownie zdzierać ze mnie ubranie. Zakneblował mi usta, a następnie związał.  
-Teraz się zabawimy-wyciągnął nóż  
Byłem przerażony. Nagle aż łzy pociekły mi po policzkach.  
„Kurwa, co on planuje?!”  
Nagle poczułem straszny ból, kiedy zrobił mi okropną szramę nad samym moim dobytkiem. Mnóstwo krwi pociekło. Chciałem krzyczeć z bólu. Następnie poczułem jak wkłada mi z tyłu swoją lufę. Nie byłem na to gotowy. Bolało jak skurwysyn, a ja nie mogłem nic zrobić. Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa. Skończył po dobrych 5 minutach, po czym rzucił na mnie więcej banknotów i wyszedł. Zostawiając mnie tak. Co za chuj. Płakałem dosłownie. Nagle ktoś wszedł do pomieszczenia. Była to moja dobra znajoma Hedwig, lesbijka.  
-Jezus! Reesh-ruszyła w moją stronę i zaczęła mnie uwalniać. Ściągnęła mi knebel z ust.-tę ranę trzeba opatrzyć i to szybko-pobiegła w stronę małej szafki, gdzie była apteczka. Zaczęła opatrywać moją ranę. Było mi wszystko jedno, miałem gdzieś, że widziała mnie całego nagiego.  
-Co się stało?  
-Ten…facet…był…jakimś chorym sadystą-próbowałem się otrząsnąć.  
-Musisz to zgłosić szefowi- pomogła mi wstać  
-Ja zgłoszę, ale co innego- zacząłem się ubierać.  
Poszedłem do biura szefa i tego samego dnia złożyłem wymówienie. Miałem dość pracy w klubie dla homoseksualistów, który był tak naprawdę zwyczajnym burdelem. Postanowiłem, że ten epizod z mojego życia zostanie tajemnicą.


	4. Chapter 4

Paul P.W  
Brat Reesha, ewidentnie grał na jego uczuciach, trudno było tego nie zauważyć. Ale po uderzenia brata Reesh strasznie tego żałował. Widziałem to w jego niebieskich, przenikliwych oczach. Ruszyliśmy razem do jego pokoju, Reesh załączył film. Zobaczyłem tytuł „Siła przyciągania”.  
-O czym jest ten film-zapytałem siadając na kanapie obok Reesha.  
-O tym, że do szkoły policyjnej przychodzi nowy kadet, w którym zakochuje się inny mężczyzna-Reesh usiadł obok mnie.  
-Może być ciekawy-uśmiechnąłem się.  
Oglądaliśmy dobre pół godziny filmu, a ja już wypiłem prawie wszystkie energetyki. Bardzo spodobał mi się ten film. Coraz bardziej zastanawiałem się, co by powiedział Reesh, gdybym wyznał mu co czuję. A co jeśli on by tego nie odwzajemnił?  
-Wiesz wybrałem ten film nie przypadkowo- zaczął Reesh- od dłuższego czasu chciałem ci o czymś powiedzieć, ale uznałem, że słowa będą zbędne.  
Nagle Reesh się do mnie zbliżył i mnie pocałował. Było to coś nieoczekiwanego. Oczywiście, że jedyna rzecz jaką chciałem zrobić to odwzajemnić ten pocałunek, i tak też zrobiłem. Trwaliśmy tak przez chwilę w bezruchu. Nagle Reesh się odsunął.  
-Przepraszam, nie chciałem się narzucać i być zbyt nachalnym…  
-Nie…naprawdę podobało mi się…  
Spojrzał na mnie i się uśmiechnął. Pierwszy raz od miesiąca widziałem jak się uśmiecha. Poczułem jak się dosłownie roztapiam pod wpływem jego ciepłego uśmiechu. Zawsze byłem nieśmiały, więc pozwoliłem Reeshowi przejąć inicjatywę. On chwycił moją twarz w obie dłonie, przybliżył się i wyszeptał:  
-Paul, kocham cię.  
Na dźwięk tych słów, aż mój dobytek zadrżał, a ja poczułem gorąco na całym ciele.  
-Reesh, ja też cię kocham, chciałem ci to powiedzieć od dłuższego czasu…-położył mi palec na ustach.  
-Po co tyle o tym mówić, słowa są naprawdę zbędne- znów się uśmiechnął.  
Pocałował mnie znowu. Liczyłem na coś więcej, lecz sprawy przyjęły inny obrót. Reesh się przestraszył i odsunął się ode mnie. Zaczął się trząść.  
-Co się stało Reesh?  
-Nic…nie ważne- zauważyłem spływające łzy po jego policzkach  
-Reesh, mnie możesz o wszystkim powiedzieć-oparłem rękę na jego ramieniu.  
Reesh podkulił kolana na łóżku i oplótł na nich ręce.  
-O wszystkim?  
Przytaknąłem.  
-Pracowałem 6 lat temu w…no co będę cię oszukiwał w burdelu.  
-Byłeś dziwką?-zdziwiłem się  
-Raczej kurwą uprawiającą seks za pieniądze…miałem chwilowy kryzys…kasa była mi potrzebna…nie robiłem tego dla przyjemności uwierz mi…-płakał  
-Rozumiem…  
-Ale i tak nie było to najgorsze…pewnego dnia jeden z bogatszych klientów dosłownie mnie związał pobił, pociął nożem i zgwałcił…  
-Boże…  
-Myślał, że skoro zapłaci mi więcej, to może pozwolić sobie na więcej…bolało mnie to, bolało jak cholera, dwa lata dochodziłem do siebie. Oczywiście od razu po tym rzuciłem tą pracę…  
-A twój brat…?  
-Mój brat dowiedział się przypadkiem, kiedy jeden z kolegów się go w szkole zapytał „ile twój brat bierze za noc?” znienawidził mnie od tamtego czasu.  
-Reesh, nie wiem co powiedzieć. Strasznie ci współczuję-przytuliłem go.  
-Moje życie to jedno wielkie gówno-Reesh płakał dalej  
-Nieprawda-spojrzałem mu w oczy- jedna rzecz wynikła z tego dobra, poznałeś mnie, a ja nie jestem jak wszyscy. W przeciwieństwie do nich mam uczucia, potrafię być czuły i delikatny.  
Reesh patrzył mi w oczy. Znowu się pocałowaliśmy.  
-Co wy robicie do kurwy nędzy??  
Zobaczyliśmy razem z Reeshem jego brata w drzwiach.  
-Co ty tu robisz?-Reesh był zdenerwowany  
-Chciałem z tobą pogadać, a ty se jakieś erotyczne gierki z „kumplem” prowadzisz…nie mów, że znowu to robisz…  
-Co?! Przecież ci obiecałem, że nigdy do tego nie wrócę…  
-He, jakoś ci brat nie wierzę…przyznaj się, że znowu jesteś dziwką a to twój kolejny klient!  
-Przegiąłeś pałę! Ja już tego nie robię, a Paul nie jest żadnym moim klientem, rozumiesz! Więc bądź łaskaw i wypierdalaj z mojego pokoju, czy ja ci przeszkadzam kiedy zabawiasz się ze swoją lafiryndą?!!!  
-Jak ty nazwałeś moją dziewczynę?!  
-Okej chłopaki-stanąłem między nimi-Reesh szkoda twoich nerwów, a ty, jak masz w ogóle na imię?  
-Hans  
-A ty Hans, idź odrób lekcje czy coś. Nie musicie się przecież cały czas kłócić.  
-Co ja na to poradzę Paulie, że mój brat był męską dziwką jeszcze niedawno.  
-Słuchaj miał ku temu powód…  
-Ciekawe jaki, dobra migdalcie się dalej, ja mam was w dupie, nara, acha i Reesh jak wrócisz do szkoły to najlepiej ze mną nie rozmawiaj, okej?-skinął na nas i wyszedł.  
-Głupi gimbus-Reesh wstał z kanapy, wyłączył telewizor i wszedł do łazienki trzaskając drzwiami.  
-Reesh, to ja się będę zbierać do domu-mówiłem przez drzwi łazienki  
-Czekaj, nie chcesz zostać na noc? Co będziesz się tułać po nocy do domu?  
-No nie wiem, a jak twój brat coś sobie jeszcze uroi?  
Reesh wyszedł.  
-Słuchaj to jest głupi gimbus, nie wiedzący czego chce, jest w głupim wieku i lubi się popisywać.  
-Rozumiem…, a tak w ogóle masz tu jedno łóżko, nie masz jakiegoś pokoju, gdzie mógłbym przenocować?  
-A po co ci inny pokój-Reesh rzucił mnie na łóżko. Przyznam zaczęło się robić coraz goręcej. Nagle poczułem jak jego ciepła dłoń wędruje pod moją koszulką, dotykając mojego ciała. Reesh zaczął ściągać koszulkę. Jego ciało było takie muskularne, a przy tym takie seksowne. Jego ręka wędrowała coraz niżej. Nagle poczułem jak bierze w obroty mój dobytek. Chciałem aż jęczeć z przyjemności. Ściągnął mi spodnie. Teraz obracał go w oby dwóch dłoniach. Przesuwał z góry na dół, a ja odchodziłem od zmysłów. Nagle wziął go do ust. Krzyknąłem z przyjemności, a on tylko spojrzał na mnie ciepłym wzrokiem. Wziął na palce trochę jakiegoś płynu.  
-Z początku może trochę zaboleć-ostrzegł mnie-ale za to później będziesz czuł się jak w niebie.  
-Jestem gotowy- w sumie czekałem na to od dłuższego czasu.  
Nagle poczułem jak jego palce penetrują drugą stronę mego ciała, a ja już naprawdę odchodziłem od zmysłów. Trochę bolało z początku, ale potem było tak jak mówił Reesh- nieziemsko. Nagle poczułem jak robi mi się coraz cieplej. Już nie wiedziałem co się dzieje z moim ciałem, jeszcze nigdy nie czułem takiej przyjemności. Zakładałem, że Reesh robi to jak zawodowiec poprzez swoje doświadczenie w tych sprawach, nie, nie chciałem myśleć w tym momencie ilu mężczyznom wcześniej robił tak dobrze i to za pieniądze. Nagle poczułem jak coś we mnie pęka, było to uczucie nie do opisania. Takiej przyjemności jeszcze nigdy nie czułem. Z mojego dobytku wyleciało trochę białego płynu.   
-I jak?-spytał Reesh z uśmiechem  
-Nie do opisania…nieziemsko…  
-Mówiłem- Reesh położył się obok mnie- pora spać wiesz w ogóle, która jest godzina.  
-Która?  
-3 nad ranem.  
-Co? Czułem się jakby minęło dopiero z pół godziny, a my już pół nocy tak siedzimy.  
-Nom.  
W sumie nawet nie wiem kiedy zasnąłem. Było mi tak przyjemnie. Ale rzecz, która ujęła mnie doszczętnie był szczery, ciepły uśmiech Reesha. Bezcenny.  
Obudziłem się jak jeszcze za oknem było ciemno. Spojrzałem na duży, ścienny zegar, który świecił w ciemności. Było wpół do siódmej. Nagle poczułem jak Reesh wstaje z łóżka. Postanowiłem jeszcze chwilę sobie poleżeć. Jednak musiałem raz jeszcze spojrzeć na obiekt mych westchnień. Otworzyłem oczy.  
-Witaj, witaj me słońce-Reesh był w bardzo dobrym humorze.  
-Hej-przeciągnąłem się.  
-Niestety, na ósmą muszę iść do pracy więc, zostawię cię tu samego.  
-Już wracasz do pracy?  
-Dyrektor powiedział, że mogę wrócić, kiedy będę się już dobrze czuć, w sumie nie mogę tak już siedzieć i nic nie robić, nudzę się.  
-Poniekąd rozumiem-uśmiechnąłem się.  
Reesh zaczął się ubierać. Wprawdzie każdy strój wygląda na nim dobrze, ale takie lekko eleganckie czarne koszule wyglądają na nim bosko. Zastanawiam się jak młodzież postrzega nauczyciela, który ubiera się na styl metalowy, ma pomalowane na czarno oczy oraz paznokcie w tym samym kolorze.  
-Reesh, a masz jakąś klasę na wychowawstwie?  
-Tak, tę, w której uczy się ten głupi gimbus.  
-Mhm…-postanowiłem wstać z łóżka i również się ubrać.  
-A na którą ty masz do pracy, co Paulie?  
-Na ósmą wieczorem.  
-Tak późno?  
-No niestety, nocne zmiany.-ruszyliśmy razem do kuchni.  
-Chcesz kawy, może herbaty?  
-Zadowolę się monsterem, dzięki-uśmiechnąłem się  
-Ty uzależniony jesteś od tych energetyków-Reesh zaczął się śmiać  
-Może-otworzyłem puszkę, którą podał mi Reesh.  
-Siema!-usłyszeliśmy za sobą  
-Jezu, nie strasz.  
-No co brat, wracasz do szkoły i znów będą takie lamerskie lekcje niemieckiego.  
-A co ty możesz wiedzieć głupi gimbusie…  
I tak minął nam piękny poranek na przekomarzaniu się Reesha i jego brata.  
-Okej ja lecę, będę gdzieś o 12, pa-Reesh pocałował mnie w policzek i wyszedł.  
-Jeez, nie mogę na was patrzeć-jego brat również wyszedł. Zostałem sam w ich ogromnym domu. Co ja będę robić?


	5. Chapter 5

Richard P.W  
Znowu spotkam się z klasą, której tak bardzo nienawidzę. Jeszcze będę użerać się w szkole z moim głupim bratem. Ale wciąż nie mogę zapomnieć tego co stało się zeszłej nocy. Tak mnie to dotknęło. Na samą myśl o Paulu, robiło mi się gorąco. Nie mogłem normalnie przestać o nim myśleć. Wszedłem do budynku szkoły i ruszyłem w stronę pokoju nauczycielskiego. Szkoła, w której uczę jest dość duża, jest w niej gimnazjum oraz liceum. Budynek wygląda niczym wyjęty z gotyku. Od razu wchodząc do pokoju usłyszałem jak moi koledzy, za którymi nie przepadam witają mnie. Dobrze, że nie wiedzieli co mi się tak naprawdę stało. Powiedziano im tylko, że miałem wypadek i byłem w szpitalu. Zabrałem dziennik klasy 2b, z którą aktualnie miałem mieć zajęcia i wyszedłem. Ruszyłem w kierunku sali 20, gdzie właśnie miałem zajęcia z 2b. Wszedłem do klasy i wpuściłem kilka uczniów, którzy już czekali pod klasą. Usiadłem przy biurku i przeglądałem dziennik.  
-Miło, że pan już wrócił-usłyszałem jak jedna z uczennic się odezwała  
-Dziękuję…  
-Pani co była na zastępstwie w ogóle nie miała pojęcia o czym mówi.  
-Teraz wróciłem i będzie jak dawniej- zauważyłem jak dwie uczennice podeszły do mojego biurka  
-To dla pana, cieszymy się, że pan wrócił-uśmiechnęły się, wręczając mi Merci.  
-Dziękuję, ja też cieszę się, że wróciłem-uśmiechnąłem się. Schowałem Merci do torby. Nie lubię słodyczy. Jak wrócę do domu to oddam je Paulowi, może on będzie chciał.  
Lekcja z 2b zleciała bardzo szybko. Następną lekcję miałem z 2c, moją problematyczną klasą, której tak nienawidzę. Wszedłem do pokoju, by wziąć dziennik mojej klasy.  
-Richard, wiesz, że masz dwie nowe uczennice w twojej klasie-wtrąciła na szybko matematyczka  
-Naprawdę?-sprawdziłem, faktycznie w dzienniku ktoś napisał ołówkiem i innym krojem pisma dwa nowe nazwiska.  
Ruszyłem w stronę tym razem sali 18. Moja klaso nadchodzę. Otworzyłem im drzwi. Weszli do klasy. Zabrzmiał dzwonek. Nagle zauważyłem jak wszyscy stoją, a przewodniczący klasy, mój głupi brat wręcza mi kolejne Merci.  
-W imieniu całej klasy, witamy pana z powrotem-wziąłem od niego Merci.  
-Dziękuję wam wszystkim-nienawidzę ich, ale potrafią być kochani. Zauważyłem, dwie nowe twarze- to wy jesteście nowe w mojej klasie, tak?  
Dziewczyny wstały.  
-Tak ja jestem Mona…  
-A ja Sofia  
-Witajcie w klasie 2c. Ja jestem wychowawcą i nauczycielem niemieckiego. Nazywam się Richard Kruspe.- dziewczyny usiadły. A ja zacząłem sprawdzać obecność. Przez cały czas nie mogłem zapomnieć o namiętnym pocałunku i zeszłej nocy.  
-Dobrze dzisiaj porozmawiamy sobie o lekturze, którą mieliście przeczytać, o tej polskiej książce, którą wam zadałem o „Balladynie” J.Slowackiego.  
Lekcja jak każda inna, połowa klasy nie przeczytała lektury i prosiła o szóstki za każdym razem kiedy kogoś zapytałem. Boże daj mi siłę, by móc uczyć tę klasę. Załamałem się.   
-Powiedzcie mi, nie mogliście chociaż streszczenia przeczytać, matko.-i tak ja musiałem opowiedzieć prawie całą lekturę. Powtórka z rozrywki. Zawsze tak jest. Nareszcie zabrzmiał dzwonek na przerwę. Miałem jeszcze z moją klasą lekcję wychowawczą. Pozwoliłem zostać im w klasie, a sam w tym czasie postanowiłem sprawdzić frekwencję mojej klasy przez ostatnie 3 tygodnie.  
-Dzień dobry-usłyszałem. Obejrzałem się, by zobaczyć Paula. Ubranego w czarną skórzaną kurtkę i jak zawsze czapkę typu beanie.  
-Hej-podszedł do mnie-co ty tu robisz  
-A tak postanowiłem wpaść, zobaczyć jak ci idzie-uśmiechnął się  
-A pan też jest nowym nauczycielem-zapytała dziewczyna, która zawsze próbuje flirtować ze wszystkim nauczycielami płci męskiej.  
-Nie, ja tylko przyszedłem do kolegi-uśmiechnął się  
-Szkoda, mógłby pan czegoś uczyć-uśmiechnęła się  
-Dobra, dobra Stella, ty już nie flirtuj proszę-spojrzałem na Paula, który zaczął się śmiać.  
-Okej, ja będę zmykać, widzimy się później. A klucze zostawiłem ci tam, gdzie je chowałeś wcześniej.  
-Spoko-pomachałem mu ręką na pożegnanie. I jak ja się mam teraz skupić. Obecność Paula totalnie wytrąciła mnie z równowagi. Wrócił do mnie obraz zeszłej nocy. Jeszcze czekała mnie rozmowa z połową moich uczniów, którzy nie specjalnie lubią pojawiać się na zajęciach. Godzina wychowawcza jest jedną z tych lekcji, na których zbytnio nie muszę się wysilać. Nagle zauważyłem w dzienniku, że mój głupi brat, podczas mojej 3 tygodniowej nieobecności, opuścił cały tydzień szkoły.  
-Hans, możesz tu podejść?  
-Po co?-Hans nic sobie nie robił z mojej prośby.  
-Po prostu tu podejdź-mój brat łaskawie podniósł swoje dupsko z krzesła i łaskawie podszedł do mnie.  
-Co to jest?-pokazałem mu jego cały tydzień nieusprawiedliwionych godzin.  
-No co, nie chciało mi się chodzić do szkoły, a po drugie mieliśmy ze sobą nie gadać, zapomniałeś?!  
-A ty się przypadkiem nie zapomniałeś, głupi gimbusie?-zacząłem się denerwować  
-Zakładam, że większość rodzeństwa moich kolegów nie puszcza się za pieniądze!-mój głupi brat zaczął krzyczeć, zabrał plecak w swoje ręce i wyszedł z klasy trzaskając drzwiami. Jego koledzy patrzyli w osłupieniu.  
-Głupi gimbus-powiedziałem pod nosem-będzie miał kolejną nieusprawiedliwioną godzinę, a ja mu tego nie usprawiedliwię. I tak minął mi kolejny dzień w szkole. Mogłem w końcu wrócić do domu. Wyszedłem ze szkoły. Stanąłem jeszcze na chwilę przy drzwiach. Zapaliłem papierosa i zacząłem zastanawiać się, kim był mężczyzna z tego klubu, tamtego felernego dnia. Pamiętałem go jak przez mgłę. Miałem nadzieję go odnaleźć, a Paul obiecał mi w tym pomóc. Wypaliłem papierosa do końca i ruszyłem w kierunku postoju taksówek. Wsiadłem, do akurat czekającej. Wskazałem adres i samochód ruszył. Wysiadłem pod moim domem. Otworzyłem drzwi i wszedłem do środka. Zobaczyłem, że mój brat już jest w domu. Byłem zbyt na niego wściekły, by z nim rozmawiać. Paula, nie było. Pewnie wrócił do swojego mieszkania. Wszedłem do kuchni, by zrobić sobie kawy. Nagle zauważyłem na stole małą karteczkę, a przy niej małą czekoladkę:  
„Wiem, że nie lubisz słodyczy, ale mam nadzieję, że tę zjesz, w końcu jest ode mnie. Zadzwoń, oto mój numer 345 675 124,Küss, Küss Paul.”  
Paul, potrafisz być słodki.


	6. Chapter 6

Paul P.W  
Postanowiłem jeszcze przed wyjściem, zostawić Reeshowi małą notkę. Napisałem na małej karteczce swój numer telefonu i zostawiłem małą czekoladkę, choć wiedziałem, że mój ukochany nie lubi słodyczy. Mimo to miałem nadzieję, że ją zje. Wyszedłem z domu i zostawiłem klucz w doniczce, we wskazane wcześniej przez Reesha miejsce. Postanowiłem, że odwiedzę go w szkole. Szczerze chwili nie mogłem bez niego wytrzymać. Moje myśli wciąż krążyły wokół niego. Miejsce pracy Reesha, było dość daleko. Postanowiłem, że zamiast jechać autobusem, pojadę taksówką, będzie szybciej. Akurat udało mi się wpaść kiedy Reesh miał przerwę. Był taki zdziwiony na mój widok, a jednocześnie widziałem, że był nieziemsko szczęśliwy. Kiedy już wychodziłem przyglądałem się tylko jak większość uczennic patrzy na mnie jakby zobaczyło swojego boga. Przecież nie byłem aż tak przystojny. Musiałem wrócić do swojego, małego mieszkania. Nie mogłem cały czas przesiadywać u Reesha, a zwłaszcza kiedy jego nie ma. Musiałem się również przygotować mentalnie do powrotu do pracy. Nagle poczułem jak telefon zaczął mi wibrować. Wyciągnąłem go z kieszeni. Reesh dzwonił. Odebrałem.  
-No hej.  
-Paullie słuchaj z czego masz magistra?  
-A po co ci to wiedzieć-zdziwiłem się.  
-A może chciałbyś zmienić pracę?  
-Mam magistra z filologii angielskiej…  
-Świetnie, akurat brakuje nam w szkole nauczycieli angielskiego, może chciałbyś spróbować, a nóż uda ci się dostać lepiej płatną pracę i w lepszych godzinach-Reesh mówił to z takim entuzjazmem, jakbym już od jutra miał zacząć tam pracować.  
-Okej, mogę spróbować…  
-Dam znać dyrektorowi…a tym czasem może wpadłbyś do mnie? Mój głupi brat poszedł z kumplami do galerii, nikt by nam w niczym nie przeszkadzał  
-Wiesz nie wiem czy dam radę dotrzeć, pracę mam za kilka godzin, ale muszę jeszcze coś załatwić…  
-Rozumiem, to poślę ci strzałkę, kiedy dyrektor mógłby się z tobą spotkać, oki?  
-Jasne, dzięki.  
-Dozo!  
-Pa.  
Odłożyłem telefon z powrotem do kieszeni. Wizja pracy jako nauczyciel, w tej samej szkole, co Reesh, wydawała mi się aż nieprawdopodobna. Pochodziłem trochę po mieście oraz wstąpiłem do sklepu, gdzie kupiłem sobie kilka monsterów, by wytrzymać nocną zmianę w pracy. Zbliżał się wieczór. Szedłem akurat w kierunku swojej pracy, kiedy nagle mój telefon zaczął znowu wibrować. Zobaczyłem, że dzwoni mój szef.  
-Tak słucham, szefie.  
-Paul, nie musisz dzisiaj przychodzić, postanowiłem, że sam dzisiaj będę na nocnej zmianie. Ostatnio coś zaczęło się dziwnego dziać podczas nocnych zmian.  
-Co się stało?  
-Kiedy Marc, był na zmianie przyszedł jakiś uzbrojony mężczyzna, miał nóż, no chciał po prostu okraść stację, dlatego boje się na razie was zostawiać w nocy samych. Przyjdź jutro o 12 w południe.  
-Dobrze, zrozumiałem.  
-No to do zobaczenia-rozłączył się.  
-Świetnie, po co ja szedłem taki kawał drogi. Zastanawiałem się czy napisać Reeshowi sms, że jednak wpadnę.  
„Reesh, mogę wpaść”-wystukałem. Niemalże od razu otrzymałem odpowiedź:  
„Wpadaj śmiało”  
„Będę za 20 minut”-odłożyłem telefon.  
-Hej Paul!-usłyszałem za sobą znajomy głos. Obróciłem się.  
-Hej Rose-uśmiechnąłem się do stojącej przede mną dawnej przyjaciółki ze studiów.  
-Nie widziałam cię chyba całe wieki, co tam u ciebie?-uśmiechała się do mnie radośnie.  
-Wszystko w porządku, aktualnie wybieram się do mojego chło…-tsch, nie mogłem jej powiedzieć, że mam chłopaka- do kolegi-sprostowałem.  
-A nie chcesz chwilę ze mną porozmawiać, tak długo się nie widzieliśmy, chciałam powiedzieć ci coś ważnego- nalegała  
-Dobrze, ale na chwilę, bo spieszę się-grzecznie oznajmiłem i razem weszliśmy do kawiarni na rogu, która była jeszcze otwarta o tej porze. Usiedliśmy przy stoliku. Zamówiłem kawę dla mojej przyjaciółki i tigera dla siebie, nie mieli niestety monsterów.  
-To jak Paullie, co ciekawego porabiasz?-Rose dosłownie świdrowała mnie wzrokiem.  
-Pracuję na stacji benzynowej- nie byłem z tego dość dumny.  
-Ee, praca jak każda inna…  
Kelner przyniósł nasze zamówienie, a ja przypomniałem sobie o Reeshu. Wyjąłem telefon.  
„Będę za godzinę, coś mi wypadło”  
„Spoko, możesz do mnie wpaść nawet o pierwszej w nocy ”  
Uśmiechnąłem się do telefonu.  
-Z kim tam piszesz?  
-Z kolegą…  
-I tak się uśmiechasz-Rose nachalna i ciekawska jak zwykle.  
-Rose, a ty co porabiasz?-odwróciłem pałeczkę  
-Pracuje w szkole…jestem nauczycielką historii.  
-A no tak, zawsze fascynowała cię historia.  
Zaśmiała się- Tak, nie wiem czy kojarzysz to gimnazjum tam na Goethego.  
„Jasne, że kojarzę, możliwe, że będę tam pracować za niedługo”  
-Nie, nie kojarzę…  
-Uczy tam taki nauczyciel, co dosłownie wygląda jak wyjęty z metalowej kapeli-zaśmiała się.  
„No nie mów”  
Zaczęła bawić się rurką w kawie- tak w ogóle chciałam z tobą porozmawiać o czymś innym- spojrzała mi prosto w oczy tym wzrokiem, kiedy chce powiedzieć coś ważnego- pamiętasz co się wydarzyło na drugim roku…  
„Jezu przypomniałem sobie”  
-Tak…  
-Wiesz kiedy cię dzisiaj zobaczyłam…tamto uczucie odżyło, a tamtej nocy do dzisiaj nie zapomniałam…Paul ja cię wciąż kocham.  
Poczułem się jakby właśnie kamień spadł na moje serce.  
-Rose, tamto to była tylko jednorazowa przygoda, to nic nie znaczyło-wyszeptałem.  
-A ja wierzę, że znaczyło-odwróciła wzrok- myślisz, że to głupie zakochać się w przyjacielu  
-Wcale tak nie myślę…tylko, że…  
-Co?-Rose, niemogąca dostać tego czego chce, zawsze wówczas bywała arogancka.  
-Ja…już kogoś mam.  
-Co? Kim ona jest?-Rose się zbulwersowała  
-Tylko, że to nie jest „ona”…  
-Co? Chcesz mi wmówić, że masz faceta?-Rose wykrzyczała to tak głośno, że wszyscy w kawiarni patrzyli tylko na nas.  
-Ciszej, Rose proszę…rozumiem, że mogłaś się we mnie zakochać, ale ja wolę mężczyzn. Nie będziemy razem…  
Rose aż napłynęły łzy do oczu. Dokończyła swoją kawę i wstała. Chwyciłem ją jeszcze za rękę.  
-Ale możemy zostać przyjaciółmi-uśmiechnąłem się.  
Rose uśmiechnęła się przez łzy i pokiwała przecząco głową- Zaczekam, kiedyś mnie pokochasz- wyszła. Siedziałem jeszcze chwilę i analizowałem to co się właśnie stało.  
„Zakochałam się w przyjacielu, a on woli mężczyzn”-Rose wciąż płakała(HZŻW )  
Nagle zdałem sobie sprawę, że Reesh wciąż na mnie czeka. Wypiłem szybko tigera, który nawiasem mówiąc był ohydny, zostawiłem pieniądze na stoliku i wybiegłem z kawiarni jak rakieta odrzutowa. Nie chciało mi się iść ten kawał drogi, więc wsiadłem do stojącej najbliżej taksówki. Wskazałem ulicę i kierowca ruszył. Była dokładnie 22. na moim zegarku. Jeszcze kierowca puścił na cały regulator jakieś popowe gówno, był to chyba ten, fan nastolatek Justin Bieber, czy jak mu tam.  
-Przepraszam pana, mógłby pan to troszkę ściszyć-poprosiłem.  
-Nie podoba się panu taka muzyka?-był zdziwiony.  
-Szczerze…nie. To jest dobre dla napalonych nastolatek-serio nie poznawałem sobie, zaczynałem gadać jak Reesh.  
-Pan się na muzyce nie znał-podgłośnił piosenkę.  
„Kurwa”  
Jechaliśmy dziesięć minut słuchając całej płyty Biebera. Boże, dlaczego? Nareszcie dojechaliśmy. Zapłaciłem temu bucowi i wysiadłem z taksówki. Napisałem Reeshowi sms, że jestem pod drzwiami jego domu. Nie zdążyłem nawet odłożyć telefonu, a Reesh już stał przy drzwiach.  
-Witaj mój skarbie-zaprosił mnie do środka z ciepłym uśmiechem.  
-Witaj.  
Weszliśmy do środka. Ściągnąłem kurtkę oraz buty.  
-Nawet nie wiesz czego musiałem słuchać w tej głupiej taksówce-byłem wściekły.  
-Niech zgadnę: Biebera-zaśmiał się.  
-Zgadłeś…  
-Naprawdę? To ci współczuję Paullie, jego muzyki nie da się słuchać, chcesz coś do picia tak w ogóle? Kawę, herbatę.  
-Napiłbym się monstera…  
-Uwierz, że kiedyś nadejdzie ten dzień, że namówię cię na kawę…  
-A ja namówię cię na słodycze-zaczęliśmy się przekomarzać.  
-Hmm, jeśli mowa o słodyczach, wszystkie klasy witały mnie z otwartymi ramionami i z Merci, mam ich chyba z sześć, jeśli chcesz możesz je wszystkie wziąć-Reesh wskazał mi stertę pudełek- ja nie lubię słodyczy.  
-Może na początek zacznę od otwarcia jednego, dzięki-uśmiechnąłem się i wziąłem pierwsze pudełko znajdujące się na samej górze tejże pięknej wieży Merci. Cóż mogłem zobaczyć innego, duży napis „Ich liebedich, Paullie” od razu rzucił mi się w oczy. Otworzyłem pudełko i wziąłem sobie moją ulubioną czekoladkę mleczno-kawową.  
-Proszę-Reesh podał mi monstera czerwonego.  
-Już wiesz co lubię najbardziej-uśmiechnąłem się.  
-Nie ma to jak pić kawę o 23.-Reesh zaczął się śmiać. Według mnie miał trochę za dobry humor. A, może cieszył się, że jednak się pojawiłem.  
-Słuchaj jakoś o osiemnastej dostałem esa, że dyrektor chciałby cię jutro widzieć o siódmej rano. Chce z tobą porozmawiać, możliwe, że cię zatrudni od razu, bo nauczycielka z angielskiego właśnie dzisiaj odeszła na macierzyński…i dyrektor potrzebuje kogoś na gwałt  
-Dobrze, przyjdę jutro rano-wpatrywałem się chwilę w trzymaną przeze mnie puszkę.  
Reesh się uśmiechnął- wiesz, że w tej stylizacji wyglądasz tak uroczo- dopił kawę i odwrócił się, by zakryć zarumienione policzki.  
Stałem chwilę w osłupieniu. Prawie zawsze ubierałem się podobnie. I tak wygląd Reesha mi się bardziej podobał, był ode mnie milion razy przystojniejszy, bardziej wysportowany. Miał zawsze pomalowane na czarno oczy oraz paznokcie, co dodawało mu tej tajemniczości. A właśnie tę tajemniczość kochałem w nim najbardziej. Jednakże teraz me myśli zaczęło zaprzątać coś innego. Rose i jej wyznanie.  
-Reesh, mogę ci coś powiedzieć…  
-Jasne, wal śmiało- Reesh oparł się o blat i patrzył mi prosto w oczy.  
-Spotkałem dzisiaj przyjaciółkę ze studiów…  
-I?  
-I wszystko było by okej, ale ona wyznała mi miłość, odrzuciłem ją grzecznie, ale od jednego incydentu ona uroiła sobie, że będziemy razem.  
-Paullie, przyznaj się co zrobiłeś.-Reesh zaczął się uśmiechać.  
-Przeleciałem ją…  
Reesh aż wypluł kawę z wrażenia.  
Retrospekcja  
9 lat temu.  
-Paullie jak ci idzie na filologii, ciężko jest?  
-Nie, na pewno łatwiej niż u ciebie na historii Rosie.  
-Oh, wcale nie jest tak ciężko, a co robisz dzisiaj wieczorem?  
-Nie mam żadnych planów…-wzruszyłem ramionami.  
-A może wpadniesz do mojego pokoju wieczorem…zabawimy się trochę-lubieżny uśmiech nie schodził Rosie z twarzy  
-Co planujesz ma kochana- chwyciłem ją w pasie.  
Założyła mi ręce na szyi- dowiesz się jak wpadniesz wieczorem- uśmiechała się.  
-Moja kochana dla ciebie wszystko-pocałowałem ją, a ona odwzajemniła pocałunek.  
-Wpadnij o dziesiątej, będę czekać-posłała mi całusa.  
Ruszyłem na zajęcia z literatury angielskiej. Dobrze wiedziałem, co planuje moja ukochana. Szczerze dobrze wiedziałem, że ten związek jest bez przyszłości, ale miło było mi patrzeć jak dziewczyna się stara. Ja traktowałem to jak seksualną przygodę…zero zobowiązań. Wykład był tak nudny, że zasnąłem. Miałem dziwny sen. Rose dowiedziała się w nim, że ją tylko wykorzystuje i zaczęła mnie bić, kopać. Obudziłem się z szybkim biciem serca. Może powinienem zakończyć ten związek, zanim ona sobie coś uroi. A co tam ostatni raz mogę się jeszcze zabawić. Ostatni wykład dobiegł końca, a ja ruszyłem w stronę akademika. Miałem to szczęście, że dzieliłem pokój sam. Wolność. Rzuciłem torbę na łóżko. Nagle zauważyłem małą karteczkę pod drzwiami. Wyjąłem ją.  
„Mój misiaczku, pamiętaj, że czekam o dziesiątej. Całuski twoja Rosie”  
Totalnie muszę to dzisiaj zakończyć. Przebrałem się, wykąpałem, przegryzłem coś i poszedłem w stronę pokoju Rosie. Zapukałem. Poczekałem chwilę, aż nagle z otwartych drzwi kobieca ręka, wciągnęła mnie za ubrania do środka. Rosie była ubrana chyba w najseksowniejszą bieliznę, jaką mogła znaleźć w sklepie. Zrobiło się jeszcze bardziej nieswojo, kiedy pomyślałem ile na nią wydała, a ja przecież chciałem z nią zerwać dzisiaj.  
-Coś taki spięty, kochanie-zaczęła się do mnie zbliżać. Przez jej koronkową bieliznę było wszystko widać, dosłownie. Nie mogłem się jej oprzeć.  
„A co mi tam, ostatni raz”  
Rzuciłem ją na łóżko. Zacząłem ściągać ubrania. Ona również. Zacząłem ją całować, jednocześnie trzymając w rękach jej jędrne piersi. Kiedy zaczęła wydawać jęki z przyjemności, jedną ręką zacząłem dotykać ją po nogach, brzuchu. Całowałem jej szyję, a ona szeptała mi do ucha, że chce więcej. Zacząłem masować dwoma palcami jej skarb. Było jej coraz przyjemniej. Kiedy już była dość podniecona, wyjąłem swój dobytek i jednym ruchem włożyłem go. Ona krzyknęła tym razem z rozkoszy. Zrobiliśmy to szybko. Po wszystkim patrzyła na mnie jakbym zrobił coś niesamowitego.   
-Kochanie jak zwykle było zajebiście.  
Zacząłem się ubierać.  
-Paullie już znikasz?-usiadła na łóżku.  
-Rosie, muszę ci o czymś powiedzieć…nie kocham cię, to wszystko to była tylko zabawa…  
-Co?-była zdziwiona.  
-Zabawiłem się tobą po prostu. Nie kocham cię i nigdy nie kochałem.  
-Ty gnoju-była wściekła-a ja cię kocham tak mocno. Wiesz co nigdy ci tego chuju nie wybaczę. A teraz wypierdalaj z mojego pokoju.  
Wyszedłem i postanowiłem już więcej nie odzywać się do Rose.  
-No Paullie nie sądziłem, że byłeś zdolny do czegoś takiego-Reesh był dosłownie pod wrażeniem.  
-Było minęło-wzruszyłem ramionami- nie kocham jej, nigdy nie kochałem, chodziło tylko o seks.  
-Mhm-Reesh dalej patrzył na mnie z pożądaniem.  
-Przez nią tylko wróciły stare wspomnienia-byłem wkurzony-nie masz do picia czegoś mocniejszego?  
-Łoł, Paullie przystopuj trochę…ale jeśli chcesz możemy się napić whiskey- Reeshwkazał mi barek pełen różnego rodzaju truncków.  
-Może być, ale tylko jedną szklankę…  
-Oczywiście- Reesh wyciągnął z barku butelkę whiskey i z szafki wziął dwie szklanki- to co możemy ruszać na górę, raczej nie chcemy spędzić całej nocy w kuchni.  
-Nie-uśmiechnąłem się- a tak w ogóle, gdzie jest twój brat?  
-Pozwoliłem mu iść do kolegów na noc, miałem plany, nie chciałem żeby ten głupi gimbus mi przeszkadzał.  
„Plany??”  
Ruszyliśmy razem na górę do pokoju Reesha. Weszliśmy, a widok jaki ujrzałem aż wbił mnie w ziemie. Na łóżku była czerwona kołdra cała w płatkach białych róż. Na stole stało wino. A na półce przy ścianie stał gramofon, z którego wydobywała się melodia dobrze mi znana. „Take me to church”. Samoistnie zacząłem podśpiewywać.   
-Wiedziałem, że spodoba ci się ta piosenka-Reesh się uśmiechał nalewając wino zamiast whiskey.  
-To jest jedna z moich ulubionych piosenek- Reesh wręczył mi lampkę wina i usiedliśmy na tymże pięknie przystrojonym łóżku. Za to ja już się domyślałem jakie Reesh miał „plany” na ten wieczór, przepraszam na tę noc.  
-Jak myślisz dostanę tę pracę?  
-Paullie serio? Taki romantyczny moment, a ty o pracy chcesz gadać?  
-Nie…  
-Tak w ogóle przez cały dzień w szkole myślałem o tobie i wspominałem naszą ostatnią noc- Reesh zaczął bawić się moimi kolczykami- zastanawiałem się kiedy cię znów zobaczę-jego dłoń przesunęła się po mojej twarzy- kiedy znów to zrobimy- jego dłoń schodziła coraz niżej- a jak pomyślałem, że możesz ze mną pracować w jednym miejscu, to już w ogóle nie potrafiłem przestać o tobie myśleć- Reesh ściągnął koszulkę ukazując swoje seksowne ciało, na które ja dalej nie mogłem się napatrzeć. Ściągnął ze mnie koszulkę. Zaczął mnie całować. Jego usta krążyły od szyi po moją klatkę piersiową. Czułem się jak w niebie. Spojrzał na mnie swoimi, pięknymi niebieskimi oczami  
-Paullie, kocham cię- wyszeptał.  
Zaczął rozpinać swoje spodnie. A kiedy już rzucił je gdzieś na ziemię zobaczyłem ogromną bliznę nad jego dobytkiem.  
-Co ci się stało?  
-Stara historia…problemy w byłej pracy…-Reesh nie chciał o tym mówić, w sumie nie dziwiłem się mu.Polał swój dobytek jakimś płynem, wiedziałem, że jest to po to by mniej bolało. W sumie ten ból jest niczym w porównaniu do przyjemności jaką się potem czuje.  
-Paullie, tym razem zaboli bardziej niż wcześniej…  
-Dawaj-byłem stanowczy.  
I stało się. Przez chwilę poczułem taki ból, że aż łzy mi napłynęły do oczu, ale kiedy minął myślałem, że dosłownie odpłynę. Reesh, starał się robić to najdelikatniej jak mógł. Czułem go w sobie, jego dobytek był taki ciepły. Znów się nachylił żeby mnie pocałować.  
-Reesh, już nie mogę…zaraz dojdę…  
Reesh się uśmiechnął- zupełnie jak ja  
Okazało się, że udało nam się dojść w tym samym momencie, co spotęgowało doznanie. Reesh opuścił moje ciało, by położyć się obok mnie i patrzeć mi prosto w oczy.  
-Tym razem było jeszcze lepiej…  
-Domyślam się- Reesh ciągle się uśmiechał, a ja wciąż zastanawiałem się, co spowodowało, że miał tak dobry humor tego dnia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HZŻW- Historia Z Życia Wzięta


	7. Chapter 7

Richard P.W  
Jak miałem przyznać się Paulliemu, że po powrocie ze szkoły, chcąc zapalić papierosa pomyliłem go sobie ze skrętem z marihuany. Przez to miałem taki dobry humor. Wiem co by powiedział „Nie możesz brać narkotyków, w końcu jesteś nauczycielem”. Oh, boże. To była moja ostatnia myśl przed snem. Z samego rana o 5:30 obudził mnie budzik. Usiadłem na łóżku. Postanowiłem obudzić moją piękność. Choć było mi szkoda, bo Paullie wyglądał tak słodko jak spał.  
-Paullie-zacząłem go szturchać- trzeba wstawać, raczej nie chcesz się spóźnić pierwszego dnia- wciąż ziewałem. Paul otworzył oczy z wielkim trudem.  
-Już trzeba wstać? Nie chcę mi się…-Paul dalej leżał.  
-Wstawaj, bo wyleję na ciebie wiadro zimnej wody-zacząłem się śmiać.  
-Nie!- Paul wstał natychmiast.  
-Ja to wiem jak wyciągać ludzi z łóżka…  
-…i jak ich wkładać-Paul wyszeptał.  
-Co mówiłeś?  
-Nie ważne…  
Postanowiłem się ubrać dość szybko, choć jak samo ubranie się, zajmuje dziesięć minut, to trochę dłużej zajmuje pomalowanie się. Ubrałem się w prawie to co zawsze. Czarne dżinsy, czarną lekko elegancką koszulę. Założyłem swój ulubiony naszyjnik, bransoletki na rękę oraz sygnety i ruszyłem w stronę łazienki. Nałożyłem żel na włosy i pomalowałem swoje oczy. Kiedy wyszedłem zauważyłem, że Paul już dawno był gotowy i jedyne co mu zostało to zapiąć zegarek na ręce.  
-Jakiś ty szybki.  
-Wiesz w przeciwieństwie do ciebie ja się nie maluję-zaśmiał się  
-Taa-też się uśmiechnąłem. Zeszliśmy na dół do kuchni. Zacząłem robić sobie kawę.  
-Spróbuję, Paullie chcesz kawę czy herbatę?-miałem nadzieję, że mój ukochany w końcu spróbuje kawy.  
-Nie dzięki, wypiję sobie tylko monstera-zaczął się śmiać  
-Kiedyś mi się uda…  
-Może-uśmiechnął się.  
Skończyliśmy dopijać nasze napoje i ruszyliśmy w stronę wyjścia. Zamówiłem taksówkę, gdyż nie chciało nam się zbytnio tłuc autobusami. Czekaliśmy na nią chwilę. Śnieg padał tak mocno. Zima, najpiękniejsza pora roku.  
-Wizja pracy razem…taka idealna- byłem w dobrym nastroju.  
-Hmm, nigdy nie sądziłem, że będę pracować w szkolę-Paul się zaśmiał  
-Uwierz, że ja też- wyciągnąłem papierosy- chcesz?  
-Nie, nie palę…  
-Paullie tyś taki porządny, czuję się przy tobie jak kryminalista- zapaliłem papierosa i od razu poczułem się lepiej.  
-No co ty…  
Akurat przyjechała taksówka. Na szczęście kierowca nie puszczał żadnej muzyki. Byliśmy pod szkołą za dwadzieścia siódma. Weszliśmy do środka i zaprowadziłem Paula do pokoju nauczycielskiego, gdzie po drugiej stronie znajdował się gabinet dyrektora. Zapukałem do drzwi.  
-Panie dyrektorze, przyprowadziłem mojego kolegę, który mógłby już od dziś zacząć pracę.  
-Dobrze wpuść go.  
Wskazałem Paulowi drzwi i postanowiłem zaczekać przed drzwiami. Miałem lekcje dopiero o ósmej więc mogłem spokojnie zaczekać. Zastanawiałem się czy mój ukochany dostanie pracę nauczyciela angielskiego. Na pewno była by to lepsza praca niż na stacji benzynowej. Czekałem dobre pół godziny, aż nagle drzwi się otworzyły i wyszedł z nich Paul cały w skowronkach.  
-I co, mów, mów-byłem podekscytowany  
-Dostałem tę pracę-Paul cały czas się uśmiechał.  
-To zajebiście Paullie…od kiedy zaczynasz?  
-Od dzisiaj…dostałem plan z kim mam i o której, mogę działać.  
-Jedna rada, lekcje z klasą 2c gimnazjum są problematyczne dla każdego nauczyciela…uważaj na nich.  
-Czy to nie jest ta klasa, gdzie uczy się twój brat?  
-Dokładnie ta…a tym czasem pokażę ci pokój nauczycielski- weszliśmy do pomieszczenia. Widziałem, że Paul był pod wrażeniem wielkości pokoju.   
-Stąd bierzesz dzienniki-wskazałem mu półkę- tu możesz sobie zrobić kawę, co tobie raczej nie będzie potrzebne- wskazałem mu ekspres do kawy- a na tej tablicy masz całą rozpiskę z jaką klasą masz lekcje i gdzie- wskazałem mu dużą korkową tablicę- i to chyba tyle- uśmiechnąłem się.  
-Hej Rich!  
-Hej Liz…  
-Widzę, że mamy kogoś nowego- uśmiechnęła się- Jestem Lizaviette, uczę matematyki- podała rękę Paulowi.  
-Jestem Paul od dzisiaj będę uczyć angielskiego- podał jej rękę.  
-A ty jesteś w zastępstwie za panią Koch…  
-Tak…-widziałem jak Paul był trochę zakłopotany nową sytuacją.  
-Okej Liz, my będziemy spadać…pokażę Paulowi, gdzie ma aktualnie lekcje-uśmiechnąłem się.  
-Mam na kartce napisane…-wskazał mi kartkę.  
-Okej masz lekcje z 1a gimnazjum w sali 17, weź sobie ich dziennik, a za ten czas ja wezmę dziennik mojej kochanej klasy 2c, z którą właśnie mam z samego rana- wzięliśmy dzienniki i ruszyliśmy razem w stronę naszych sali.   
-Ta klasa 1a jest w porządku?  
-W miarę, wiesz każda klasa na swój sposób jest tu lekko zjebana, no ale co zrobisz- śmiałem się sam do siebie. Odprowadziłem Paula i życzyłem mu powodzenia, podczas, gdy sam ruszyłem w stronę mojej czekającej już na mnie klasy. Otworzyłem im salę. Usiadłem przy biurku i przeglądałem dziennik z nudów. Zabrzmiał dzwonek. Kiedy wszyscy się już usadowili zacząłem sprawdzać obecność. Zauważyłem, że nie ma mojego brata i jego kolegi.   
-Przepraszamy za spóźnienie-usłyszałem.  
-Podejdźcie tu…dlaczego się spóźniliście?  
-A co cię to?- Hans znowu chciał mnie zdenerwować.  
-Jak ty się do mnie odzywasz?- widziałem, że jego kolega się śmieje- a ty co się śmiejesz?  
-Normalnie się do pana odzywam, panie profesorze- mówił to z taką ironią.  
-Siadaj!  
Dlaczego zawsze kiedy mam lekcje z moją klasą muszę przeżywać załamanie nerwowe. Jednak utwierdziłem się w przekonaniu. Ja ich kurwa nienawidzę.  
-Dobrze tak jak zapowiedziałem ostatnio będę pytać- i tak wiedziałem, że posypią się same szóstki, o ironio- wezmę tych, co nie mają oceny z odpowiedzi…może Hans, chodź.  
-Dlaczego ja?  
-Bo nie masz oceny z odpowiedzi…  
-Muszę? Nie chcę mi się…  
-Chodź tu!  
-Dobra, dobra już idę  
„Brawo”  
-Gdzie masz zeszyt?  
-Nie mam, przykro-głupi gimbus śmiał mi się prosto w twarz.  
-No to masz pierwszą szósteczkę…a teraz powiedz mi problematykę „Balladyny”.  
-Co? Czego?  
-Przeczytałeś lekturę…  
-Ehh…nie…-głupi gimbus nic sobie nie robił z tego  
-No to masz kolejną szóstkę…no Hans, jak tak dalej pójdzie to będziesz mieć zagrożenie…  
-Wal się!-Hans wyszedł z sali.  
-Hans!- ruszyłem za nim- Hans zaczekaj!- chwyciłem go za rękę- mógłbyś w końcu przestać zachowywać się jak rozwydrzony bachor.  
-A kto się tak zachowuje…to ty złamałeś obietnicę…miałeś już tego nie robić…  
-Przecież ci mówiłem, że ja tego nie robię…  
-Tak, to niby kim jest ten Paul?  
-Dobra, słuchaj pamiętasz jak miesiąc temu…ktoś…mnie…no ten…zgwałcił.  
-Pamiętam…i?  
-Paul mnie uratował…gdyby nie on to mógłbym nawet tam umrzeć…tak go poznałem…to jest miłość Hans…  
-Mhm…twierdzisz, że tak po dwóch tygodniach się zakochaliście w sobie…  
-Paul jako jedyny przychodził do szpitala w przeciwieństwie do niektórych…-zobaczyłem, że Hansowi zrobiło się trochę głupio.  
-Ty naprawdę do tego nie wróciłeś?  
-Nie…naprawdę…  
-Reesh…przepraszam…  
-Nic się nie stało- przytuliłem go- proszę już nie rób takich scen- wróciliśmy razem do sali, a ja zastanawiałem się jak idzie Paullowi i przede wszystkim jak on przeżyje lekcje z moją klasą.


	8. Chapter 8

Paul P.W  
Przed wejściem do sali wziąłem głęboki wdech. W końcu będzie to moja pierwsza lekcja w życiu. Wszedłem do sali i przywitałem się z klasą, która patrzyła na mnie ze zdziwieniem. Położyłem dziennik na biurku i stanąłem na środku.  
-Witam was wszystkich-uśmiechnąłem się- nazywam się Paul Landers i od dzisiaj będę waszym nauczycielem angielskiego- starałem się być miły.  
-Witamy, musi pan jednak uważać, bo z takim miłym usposobieniem pan może nie dać sobie rady a zwłaszcza z klasą o rok wyżej, tą 2c.  
-Tak, już nasłuchałem się o 2c wystarczająco…  
-Ale 2c ma chyba najlepszego wychowawcę, to im trzeba przyznać-tym razem odezwała się jakaś dziewczyna.  
„Żałujcie, że nie wiecie jaki jest w łóżku”  
-Za to pana klasa też będzie mieć fart…  
-A która jest moja klasa?- byłem zdziwiony, że mam jakąś klasę na wychowawstwie.  
-1b, oni są spoko, chyba jedyna klasa, którą wszyscy wychwalają.  
„Chociaż tyle”  
-Ale dziewczyny wyobraźcie sobie jakby pan Kruspe był naszym wychowawcą- jedna z nich się tak rozmarzyła.  
-Okej, wystarczy fantazji…powiedzcie mi co aktualnie mamy robić…-wziąłem podręcznik do ręki i zacząłem go wertować.  
-Czas PresentContinuous, panie profesorze-jedna z dziewczyn już robiła do mnie maślane oczy.  
-A to to jest proste, mieliście już wprowadzenie czy nie?  
-Nic a nic.  
Zacząłem i tłumaczyć tenże czas. Cały czas zastanawiałem się jak pójdzie mi lekcja z klasą 2c. W sumie bałem się lekcji z nimi.   
-Czyli czas PC opisuje czynność ciągłą, która dzieje się w chwili mówienia…-bla blabla, lekcja zleciała dość szybko na samym tłumaczeniu. Sprawdziłem swój plan i okazało się, że zawsze mam w sali 17 oraz, że to uczniowie przychodzą do sali. Pasowało mi to przynajmniej mogłem zostać w sali. Zacząłem przeglądać podręcznik z angielskiego.  
-Dzień dobry, panie profesorze można wejść do sali?-w drzwiach stały dwie uśmiechające się dziewczyny.  
-Jasne…  
-A pan profesor nie pomylił sobie sali, bo my tu angielski mamy-dziewczyny usiadły.  
-Nie…  
-A! Pan jest tym nowym nauczycielem-tym razem odezwała się druga.  
-Tak…-byłem lekko zakłopotany, dziewczyny patrzyły się na mnie jakby zobaczyły siódmy cud świata.  
-Mhmm, nie możemy się doczekać lekcji z panem…-miałem rację, one chciały ze mną flirtować…ile one miały, z 15 lat?!  
-O wy już siedzicie w sali, widzę…-chłopak zwrócił się w moją stronę- dzień dobry…  
-Dzień dobry- już miałem dreszcze, ludzie w tej klasie byli rzeczywiście dziwni  
-Właśnie sobie z panem profesorem rozmawiamy…  
-O czym? Jakie ma sercowe upodobania, w końcu tylko o tym potraficie gadać.  
-Cha, cha chcesz w pysk?!  
-Dajesz!  
-Szkoda mi paznokci, jeszcze się połamią.  
Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że słucham gimnazjalistów, serio. Zacząłem coraz bardziej współczuć Reeshowi tej klasy. Nagle zabrzmiał dzwonek. Nie byłem jeszcze gotowy na lekcję z nimi. Weszli do klasy tym razem wszyscy, a ja wyszedłem na środek.  
-Dzień dobry…nazywam się Paul Landers- zauważyłem, że brat Reesha patrzy na mnie wkurzonym wzrokiem- będę uczył was angielskiego od dzisiaj- nagle zauważyłem jak Hans wstał.  
-Jako przewodniczący klasy…mogę z panem porozmawiać, za drzwiami-zastanawiam się od kiedy to uczeń prosi nauczyciela o rozmowę za drzwiami.  
-Dobrze-wyszliśmy.  
-Doskonale wiem, że jesteś z moim bratem. Powiedział mi to dzisiaj. Słuchaj…chciałem cię przeprosić za to co o tobie mówiłem…Reesh, wszystko mi wytłumaczył…  
-Nie ma sprawy…naprawdę…  
-Nie, jest nazwałem cię klientem Reesha, a w rzeczywistości tylko ty byłeś przy nim kiedy potrzebował wsparcia…nawet jego rodzony brat go olał…  
-Hans, naprawdę nie masz się czym przejmować, ale proszę cię o jedno, nie wspominaj na głos, że jestem w związku z Reeshem, bo jeszcze będą z tego problemy…  
-Jasne…nie powiem nikomu…-wróciliśmy do sali.  
-Powiecie mi na czym ostatnio skończyliście…  
-A bo my wiemy…babka nie dawała sobie z nami rady…zazwyczaj siedziała przy biurku trzymając ręce na głowie…  
-Co? To ze mną będzie inaczej…  
-Taa-klasa zaczęła się śmiać.  
-A żebyście wiedzieli…dobrze skoro mam być ostry i stanowczy to taki będę-zdenerwowałem się- ty co taki kozak jesteś, podejdź.  
-Pan chce żebym podszedł, doprawdy?  
-Maks, przestań się popisywać…żałosny jesteś-stwierdziła jedna z dziewczyn, które poznałem już na przerwie.  
-Skoro Maks, jesteś taki rozgadany to może powiesz mi coś na temat strony biernej, hę?  
-Ja mam panu odpowiadać?! Pan żartuje…  
-Wcale nie, wziąłem cię do odpowiedzi…  
-Nigdy nie byłem pytany na angielskim i teraz też nie będę…  
-To dostaniesz sześć- nagle poczułem mocne uderzenie w twarz…było tak mocne, że uderzyłem głową o biurko i tyle pamiętałem.


	9. Chapter 9

Richard P.W  
Najbardziej przyjazne były dla mnie lekcje z klasami liceum. To już nie były takie dzieci jak te głupie gimbusy. U nich przynajmniej wpisuje dwójki a nawet czasami jedynki. I przynajmniej kiedy zadam pytanie usłyszę odpowiedź. Teraz przerabialiśmy romantyzm. Epokę miłości zakazanej, nie mogącej istnieć. To było takie mi nie obce. Nagle otworzyły się drzwi z wielkim impetem.  
-Panie profesorze…  
-Co się stało Laura?-byłem zdziwiony, że nawet nie zapukała  
-Maks…Maks-była zdyszana- Maks uderzył tego nowego nauczyciela…on jest nieprzytomny…i krwawi…  
-Co?!-byłem przerażony. Mój uczeń pobił moją ukochaną osobę. Pobiegliśmy razem z Laurą do sali. To co zastałem na miejscu wbiło mnie w ziemię. Uczniowie stali wokół Paula, który leżał na podłodze, widziałem, że miał dość dużą ranę na głowie. Kazałem odsunąć się uczniom i jak najszybciej potrafiłem, wykręciłem numer na pogotowie. Pani z obsługi powiedziała, że będą za 10 minut. W tym czasie chciałem się dowiedzieć co się stało.  
-Maks, czy ci odpierdoliło, czy co?-byłem wściekły  
-Zapytał mnie…nie miał prawa mnie pytać z angola…  
-Miał kurwa prawo, taka jego praca, a ty może miałeś prawo uderzyć go do nieprzytomności, co?!  
-Czy to ważne, dostał za swoje.  
-Zaraz ja nie wytrzymam…-byłem tak wściekły, że miałem ochotę go dosłownie zabić.  
-Jak karetka przyjedzie, to pójdziemy sobie do dyrektora…a teraz módl się żeby panu Landersowi się nic nie stało. Widziałem, że Maks nic nie robił sobie z mojego gadania. No po prostu nienawidziłem swojej klasy. Nagle w drzwiach pojawili się ratownicy. Wzięli mojego ukochanego na nosze i zanieśli go do stojącej na polu karetki. Padał bardzo obfity śnieg, a na polu było chyba z minus 5 stopni. Widok mojego ukochanego zabieranego przez ratowników, utwierdził mnie. Ja go kocham, kocham tak mocno, że nie mogę patrzeć kiedy dzieje mu się krzywda. Wiedziałem, ze zabierają go do tego samego szpitala co ja byłem. Kiedy odjechali wiedziałem, że czeka mnie jeszcze rozmowa z dyrektorem i Maksem. Byłem taki wściekły na mojego ucznia. Ruszyłem w stronę gabinetu dyrektora, gdzie przed drzwiami stał Maks.  
-Będziesz mieć kłopoty…oj wielkie kłopoty.  
Wzruszył ramionami. Głupi gimbus w ogóle nie rozumiał powagi sytuacji. Zapukałem do drzwi i wszedłem do środka.  
-Dyrektorze można?  
-Oczywiście, panie Kruspe, proszę wejść.  
Wszedłem razem z Maksem.  
-Maks, cóż żeś znowu zrobił.  
-No Maks, powiedz panu dyrektorowi, co zrobiłeś…  
Maks milczał.  
-Czy ja mam powiedzieć?-powoli traciłem cierpliwość- a nie ważne, panie dyrektorze Maks pobił nowego nauczyciela angielskiego.  
-Tego, co dzisiaj przyszedł?  
-Tak…, pobił go, gdyż ten zapytał Maksa z bieżącego materiału…  
-Maks, czy ty zgłupiałeś…  
-Nie miał prawa mnie pytać…  
-Zostajesz zawieszony, a na najbliższej radzie zadecydujemy, co z tobą zrobić, a tymczasem panie Kruspe, proszę wezwać jego rodziców.  
-Oczywiście-wyszliśmy razem z Maksem z gabinetu dyrektora- Maks, ale tak serio, dlaczego to zrobiłeś?  
-A pan co, zakochał się w tym nowym nauczycielu, że tak się nim przejmuje?  
Chwyciłem się za głowę- Co ty gadasz?! Martwię się, bo pan Landers jest moim przyjacielem.  
„Nie ma to jak okłamywać w dobrej sprawie”  
-Taaaa…jasne…  
-Słuchaj głupi gimbusie, to co sobie uroiłeś w swej małej główce to już twój problem, a tymczasem powiadomię twoich rodziców o twym genialnym wyczynie- zadzwoniłem po rodziców Maksa, a ci zabrali go do domu. Oczywiście przeprosili mnie, ale to nie mnie winni przepraszać tylko mojego Paula. Kurwa, co za zjebany dzień. Wychodząc ze szkoły, przystanąłem jeszcze, by wypalić papierosa na szybko.  
„Teraz znowu muszę odwiedzić to głupie miejsce, a ja tak kurewsko nienawidzę szpitali”  
Wyrzuciłem niedopałek i ruszyłem w stronę postoju taksówek. Wszedłem do akurat czekającej.  
-Do szpitala na Steina  
-Robi się  
Jazda dziesięciominutowa, niczym mordęga, dłużyła się i dłużyła, a ja już bardzo chciałem zobaczyć, co z moim ukochanym. Wysiadłem pod szpitalem, zapłaciłem taksówkarzowi i ruszyłem w stronę wejścia do szpitala. Wszedłem i od razu skierowałem się w stronę rejestracji.  
-Dzień dobry, w sumie to wieczór, przywieziono tu mojego przyjaciela…-znowu to zrobiłem  
-Nazwisko, przyjaciela?  
-Landers…  
-Tak jest w sali 20, a pan jest z rodziny  
-Tak, jesteśmy w związku, to się liczy?  
Dziewczyna patrzyła chwilę w osłupieniu, a ja za ten czas ruszyłem w stronę korytarzy w poszukiwaniu sali 20. Znalazłem ją, w końcu. Wszedłem do środka. Paul siedział na łóżku i czytał książkę. Ujrzałem tytuł „Die Puppe”. Dlaczego Paul czytał tak gównianą książkę.  
-Witaj-byłem szczęśliwy  
-Reesh, witaj-zakładam, że Paul rzuciłby mi się na szyję, gdyby nie fakt, że jeszcze trochę nie odzyskał równowagi.  
-Paul, co ty czytasz?  
-Nic nie mów proszę, dali mi tylko to…  
-Ale czemu czytasz jakieś polskie gówno?  
-Nie jest to takie złe…facet jest bogaty, ma swój sklep, a wzbogacił się na jakimś wyjeździe, potem zakochuje się w lasce, która jest dziwką…  
-Proszę Paul, nie chcę więcej szczegółów-dlaczego historia ukazana w tej głupiej polskiej książce wydała mi się taka znajoma.  
Paul dalej czytał. A ja zastanawiałem się jak mogło wciągnąć go jakieś gówno ofacecie, który zabujał się w dziwce.  
-Paul, tak w ogóle jak się czujesz?  
-Dziękuję ci, już naprawdę lepiej…-widziałem, że kłamał.  
-Słuchaj, chciałem cię z całego serca przeprosić za Maksa, jest pojebany, to prawda, ale podejrzewam, że już dłużej nie będzie chodzić do tej szkoły…  
-Reesh, przecież to nie twoja wina…-chwycił mnie za rękę- naprawdę cała ta twoja klasa jest dziwna, współczuję ci, że musisz się z nimi użerać.  
-Dwa lata już z nimi wytrzymałem-uśmiechnąłem się- niektórych udało mi się naprostować, a niektórych niestety nie- kiedy tak patrzyłem na Paula z tym opatrunkiem na głowie, leżącego w szpitalnym łóżku to aż chciało mi się płakać.  
-Die Sisyphusarbeit -Paul się zaśmiał  
-Dokładnie…  
-Taką książkę też czytałem, też była polska…  
-Okej…mam dość słuchania o polskich lekturach…-zacząłem się śmiać- za ile planują cię wypuścić?  
-Mówili, że za 2 dni już mnie wypuszczą…  
-Aż tyle?  
Siedzieliśmy z Paulem i rozmawialiśmy aż nagle weszła pielęgniarka i oznajmiła, że już muszę iść, bo jest bardzo późno. Nosz, nie mogłem zostać na noc, a chciałem czuwać przy Paulu, całą noc. Nie wybaczyłbym sobie, gdyby cos mu się stało. Cóż ruszyłem do wyjścia. Kiedy mijałem rejestrację, pani dalej patrzyła na mnie tym dziwnym wzrokiem. Ignoranci. Zamówiłem taksówkę. Czekając na nią oglądałem spadający w świetle lamp ulicznych śnieg.  
-Zima jest taka piękna…  
-Racja Richie…  
Odwróciłem się, by zobaczyć znajomą, jednakże nielubianą twarz.  
-Co ty tu robisz, do kurwy nędzy?-byłem wściekły  
-No, mogę powiedzieć, że śledzę cię od kilku tygodni…  
-Jaja, se kurwa robisz?!-wyrzuciłem papierosa i zastanawiałem się kiedy przyjedzie ta taksówka.  
-Słyszałem, że masz nowego…z nim zrobisz to samo co ze mną?  
-Zamknij się kurwa!  
-Richie, proszę…doskonale wiemy, że wcale się nie zmieniłeś…  
-Chris, zamknij się kurwa!!-nagle zauważyłem, że przyjechała moja taksówka- radzę odpierdol się ode mnie-rzuciłem wchodząc do taksówki. Jeez, skąd on się wziął i jak to mnie śledził…

Retrospekcja  
7 lat temu  
Wszedłem do pokoju, gdzie miałem przygotować się do spotkań. Byłem pierwszy raz w takim miejscu i nie do końca ogarniałem co i jak. Zobaczyłem mężczyznę wyglądającego na starszego ode mnie, miał długie brązowe, kręcone włosy i pomalowane na czarno oczy. Bacznie świdrował mnie wzrokiem.  
-Nowy?-w końcu się odezwał  
-Tak…-byłem spięty  
-Spoko, po tygodniu już będziesz wyluzowany jak ja…  
Jeez co ja robię w takim miejscu, ale na gwałt potrzebuję pieniędzy. Chociaż nienawidzę mojego brata tak bardzo, to jednak muszę uzbierać na jego operację.   
-Robiłeś już to?  
-Nie…  
-Nawet ręką nie robiłeś?  
-Nie…  
-Prawiczek…  
-Masz z tym problem…  
-A może chcesz poćwiczyć na mnie?  
-Jesteś chory czy co-byłem oburzony  
-No coś ty, już jestem napalony, a muszę odpuścić najlepszych klientów nowemu, by mógł się wykazać…  
W sumie przyszedł mi do głowy świetny pomysł. A jakby tak się zgodzić. Dosypać mu czegoś i okraść…taki gigolo, jak on na pewno ma wpizdu kasy, a nawet jeśli nie to mogę ukraść mu kartę kredytową…  
-Dobra…  
-Serio? Młody już jesteś spoko…  
Zacząłem wcielać w życie mój plan. Czy zdobycie pigułki gwałtu w burdelu było trudne? Phi, dziecinada, dosypałem mu do drinka, który sobie zamówił. Akurat kiedy weszliśmy do pomieszczenia, osunął się na podłogę. Ja korzystając z okazji wziąłem mu całą kasę, a miał tego sporo przy sobie. Jakieś 10 tyś miał w portfelu. Serio. Ułożyłem go w łóżku, a obok niego położyłem liścik:  
„Danke für grimming Sex, deine liebe Richie XXX” . Poszło tak łatwo po wszystkim wyszedłem z jego pokoju jakby nigdy nic. Za to nawet nie wiem kiedy się o tym dowiedział, albo raczej kto mu powiedział, bo później nie dawał mi spokoju. Chciał odzyskać hajs, a ja mu mówiłem tyle razy, że to nie ja go okradłem. Któregoś dnia, kiedy sobie wypił i wziął mnie w obroty, a ja mu znów powiedziałem to samo to tak mnie skatował, że obudziłem się dopiero następnego dnia. Potem nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie byłem ja, choć tylko mnie prawda nie była obca. Ale w końcu się odczepił.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Sisyphusarbeit- Syzyfowe Prace  
> Danke für grimming Sex, deine liebe Richie- Dzięki za gorący seks, twój kochany Richie


	10. Chapter 10

Paul P.W  
Obudziłem się z okropnym bólem głowy. Przez chwilę nie pamiętałem co się w ogóle stało. Wiedziałem, że byłem na lekcji angielskiego, ale potem pustka. Leżałem w łóżku, i nawet nie miałem siły się podnieść. W sumie kiedy spróbowałem to zakręciło mi się tylko w głowie, a me ciało z powrotem upadło na łóżko.  
-Jak się pan czuje, panie Landers?-usłyszałem głos  
-Dobrze-skłamałem, czułem się strasznie  
-Dostał pan bardzo mocno i miał pan ogrom szczęścia, że przeżył, gdyby nie interwencja pana kolegi z pracy, to mógłby pan umrzeć…  
„Zakładam, że Reesh mi pomógł, najpierw ja ratuje jego, teraz on mnie, o ironio”  
-Rozumiem…  
Doktor jeszcze mi coś mówił, ale nie przykuwałem zbytniej uwagi do tego. Myślałem, kiedy zjawi się tu Reesh. Na pewno wychodził z siebie, martwiąc się o mnie. Nagle do sali weszła pielęgniarka.  
-Przepraszam, nie macie jakiejś książki?-szczerze, nudziło mi się.  
-Przyniosę panu jakąś…-uśmiechnęła się.  
-Dziękuję…  
Po chwili wróciła i wręczyła mi książkę o tytule „Die Puppe”. Przeczytałem opis znajdujący się z tyłu.  
„Bogaty warszawski kupiec Stanisław Wokulski zakochuje się w zubożałej arystokratce Izabeli Łęckiej. Aby być jej godnym postanawia powiększyć swój majątek…”-zapowiadało się nawet ciekawie…zapowiadało…  
Kiedy zacząłem czytać tę książkę, zdałem sobie sprawę, że główny bohater zakochał się w dziwce, a oni robią z niej jakąś kurde świętą. I tak czytałem, gdyż nie było nic lepszego do roboty. Z każdą chwilą przekonywałem się, że głupi Wokulski zakochał się w lasce, która nawet go nie kochała i była prostytutką, no to nie było powiedziane wprost, ale szło się tego domyślić. Nagle usłyszałem, że ktoś wchodzi do mojego pokoju. Była to dobrze znajoma mi twarz. Reesh…Chciałem go uściskać, ale nagły ból głowy sprowadził mnie z powrotem do łóżka. Pierwsze co Reesh patrzył pytającym wzrokiem na moją książkę i pytał się jak mogę czytać to polskie gówno. Fakt, ta książka była do dupy, a kiedy się dowiedziałem, że w Polsce jest lekturą to aż im współczułem. Jak można napisać takie badziewie? Rozmawialiśmy z Reeshem dość długo. Przepraszał mnie za swojego ucznia. Naprawdę nie byłem wściekły. Wręcz współczułem Reeshowi takiej klasy, a jednocześnie podziwiałem go za to, że potrafi ich okiełznać. Nagle naszą rozmowę przerwała pielęgniarka, oznajmująca, że Reesh musi już iść, bo jest późna pora, a goście nie mogą odwiedzać pacjentów nocą czy cos takiego…Szczerze nie chciałem bardziej zagłębiać się w to gówno, więc postanowiłem, że pójdę spać…  
Obudziłem się wcześnie rano następnego dnia. Dowiedziałem się od lekarza, że nie ma przeciwskazań, aby już dzisiaj wypuścić mnie do domu. Napisałem sms do Reesha  
„Wypuszczają mnie już dzisiaj”- zastanawiałem się w sumie czy Reesh odpisze na sms, napisanego o godzinie 4:20 rano.  
„Już po ciebie jadę, słonko”-łał, on chyba całą noc siedział przy telefonie. Zabrałem wszystkie swoje rzeczy, przebrałem się w zwykły ubiór i ruszyłem w stronę rejestracji po wypis.  
-Bardzo proszę, pański wypis-blondyna aż świdrowała mnie wzrokiem  
-Dziękuję-wziąłem świstek papieru i ruszyłem w stronę wyjścia, na moim ręcznym zegarku była 5 rano. Reesh już stał w drzwiach, palił papierosa.  
-Możemy ruszać-rzucił  
-Jasne-wsiedliśmy razem do taksówki  
-Dowiedziałem się, że Maksa wyrzucili ze szkoły…  
-Trochę mi go szkoda…  
-Paullie jak może ci być szkoda tego dupka, użerałem się z nim dwa lata, nic się głupi gimbus przez ten czas nie nauczył- Reesh tak podniósł głos, że aż taksówkarz się obejrzał  
-Ale wiesz w końcu to był jeszcze dzieciak…  
-Chyba głupi gimbus…jeszcze przydałoby się pozbyć Zane i moja klasa może by uszła- Reesh zatopił wzrok w krajobrazie na zewnątrz.  
Milczałem przez chwilę. Zastanawiałem się, który z uczniów to był Zane. Szczerze, chciałem już wrócić do pracy, Nie podobała mi się wizja siedzenia samemu w ogromnym domu Reesha.  
-Myślisz, że mogę dzisiaj wrócić?-przerwałem ciszę  
-Jasne…dyrektor mówił, że możesz wrócić, kiedy będziesz czuł się na siłach…ale dobrze się już czujesz? Na pewno chcesz już dzisiaj wracać?- Reesh taki opiekuńczy  
-Chciałbym…  
Reesh tylko kiwnął głową, podczas gdy taksówka dojechała pod dom Reesha. Wysiedliśmy, a Reesh jeszcze zapłacił taksówkarzowi, by zaczekał na nich 30 minut. Weszliśmy do domu, ja poszedłem się ubrać w coś lepszego, a Reesh poszedł zaparzyć sobie kawy. Jak już się ubrałem to zszedłem na dół, do kuchni, gdzie czekał Reesh. Wziąłem monstera z lodówki i otworzyłem puszkę, a Reesh zaczął się śmiać.  
-Co?-byłem zdziwiony  
-Nie, nic…tylko wiesz, że to nie jest energetyk?  
W sumie byłem śpiący. Nagle zauważyłem, że zamiast wypić monstera, piłem wódkę…  
-Jezus…-nic nie wskórałem już mi się kręciło w głowie…  
-Teraz raczej nie pójdziesz do pracy…-Reesh się śmiał  
-Pójdę…wcale…nie…wyglądam na pijanego- szczerze lekko plątał mi się język.  
-Żartujesz, ja cię nie puszczę…-Reesh starał się mnie zatrzymać  
Cóż nie udało mu się, a ja i tak postawiłem na swoim. I tak pojechaliśmy razem taksówką do pracy. Reesh jeszcze przed samym wejściem chciał mnie powstrzymać, ale mu się nie udało. I poszedłem na lekcje taki lekko wstawiony z świetnym humorem. Szczerze pierwsza klasa, z którą miałem nic nie zauważyła…Następnie miałem lekcje z 2c…horror jak zwykle.  
-Panie profesorze…cieszymy się, że pan wrócił- dziewczęta jak zwykle miłe  
-Dzziękkuję…  
No tak dziewczyny od razu zauważyły, że coś jest ze mną nie tak. Ale na moje szczęście myślały, ze to jeszcze jakieś komplikacje po tym wypadku. Pod koniec lekcji miałem kółko z angielskiego, na którym uczniowie poprawiali oceny. Dzisiaj przyszła na nie tylko jedna osoba. Flirciara z 2c. Usiadła w ławce przede mną.  
-Co chcesz poprawiać?-alkohol już prawie całkowicie opuścił moje żyły  
-Nie chcę nic poprawiać…  
-To po co tu jesteś?- byłem zmieszany  
Nagle zaczęła się do mnie zbliżać. Nachyliła się nade mną, tak że było jej widać cały biust. Odwróciłem wzrok, a ona starała się wywrzeć na mnie wrażenie.  
-Co ty robisz?- teraz byłem już oburzony  
-Panie profesorze…ja wiem, że pan tego chce- chwyciła mnie za krocze  
-Przestań!- odepchnąłem ją lekko  
-A pan woli na ostro…  
-Powiedziałem przestań!- zdenerwowałem się, nie wiedziałem co robić. Ręką, której nie widziała napisałem sms do Reesha żeby przyszedł do sali 34. Nagle dziewczyna zaczęła ściągać bluzkę. Starałem się ją powstrzymać.  
-Nadia, przestań, proszę cię. Ja będę mieć problemy, ty będziesz mieć problemy. Naprawdę tego chcesz?  
-Mam to gdzieś-pocałowała mnie, a ja w szybkim odruchu odrzuciłem ją  
-Kurwa! Co ty robisz?!- rzadko przeklinam, ale naprawdę zdenerwowałem się  
Nagle do sali wpadł jak grom Reesh.  
-Co wy tu robicie?- Reesh był w szoku  
-Reesh, to nie to co myślisz-próbowałem się tłumaczyć  
-Ale wygląda to na to…  
-Panie Kruspe…-Nadia pobiegła w jego kierunku- pan Landers próbował mnie zgwałcić-prawie płakała…  
-Co? Sama się przede mną rozebrałaś, sama proponowałaś mi…nie chcę powtarzać co…  
-Nadia…mówisz prawdę? Bo ja już wiem do czego jesteś zdolna…  
-No przecież mówię Panie Kruspe…nie wierzy mi pan?!  
-Chcę ci wierzyć…no ale poprzednie sprawy, trochę naginają moje zaufanie…po drugie nie wierzę, że pan Landers próbowałby zgwałcić uczennicę w drugim dniu swojej pracy.  
Reesh wstawił się za mną. To było coś cudownego.  
-Phi…okej kłamałam- Nadia zeszła na arogancki ton- sama tego chciałam, sądziłam, że jak pan Landers jest lekko podpity to uda mi się go uwieść, a następnie przelecieć…  
Reesh chwycił się za głowę- Dziewczyno ty masz 15 lat…o czym ty myślisz?! I co teraz twój przypadek też muszę zgłosić do dyrektora…co ja mam z wami- Reesh był dosłownie załamany.  
-Niech pan robi co chcę, ja mam to gdzieś- Nadia chyba nie zdawała sobie sprawy w jakiej znalazła się sytuacji.  
Przez dłuższą chwilę nie mogłem się otrząsnąć. Wciąż reasumowałem to co się właśnie wydarzyło i naprawdę dotarło do mnie, że 15-letnia uczennica chciała mnie przelecieć…15-letnia? I tak tym razem musiałem iść razem z Reeshem do dyrektora. Stanęliśmy przy drzwiach, a Reesh zapukał.  
-Ja was chyba kiedyś wszystkich pozabijam…najpierw Maks uderza pana Landersa, teraz ty Nadia chcesz go uwieść, nie wiem…ale wydaje mi się, że dostałem pod wychowawstwo klasę specjalną…- było widać, że Reesh był wkurzony.  
Nagle otworzyły się drzwi gabinetu dyrektora i weszliśmy wszyscy w trójkę.  
-Panie Kruspe, co tym razem- widziałem zażenowanie na twarzy dyrektora  
-Panie dyrektorze…Nadia chciała uwieść pana Landersa…jak wszedłem do sali to się przed nim rozbierała…  
-Nadia, dziecko czy ci odbiło- dyrektor chwycił się za głowę  
-O boże, musimy to tak nagłaśniać…chciałam wykorzystać okazję…  
-Jaką okazję?-ups…  
-To, że pan Landers był lekko wstawiony jeszcze na kółku z angielskiego…-i powiedziała to.  
-Panie Landers?! To prawda?!  
-Nie…nie byłem wstawiony…  
-Jakoś mi to dziwnie brzmi wszystko…  
-Panie dyrektorze…mogę potwierdzić, że pan Landers nie był pijany…przecież nie było od niego czuć alkoholu…  
-A bo ty wiesz!  
-Nadia jak ty się odzywasz do nauczyciela?!  
-Przepraszam, panie profesorze…  
-Bądź, co bądź na szczęście nic się nie stało…a na najbliższej radzie pedagogicznej będziemy wnioskować o usunięcie cię Nadio ze szkoły…a teraz zawieszam cię w prawach ucznia na dwa tygodnie…  
-Straszne…boże robicie aferę jakby co najmniej ktoś zginął…-naprawdę miałem dość tej dziewczyny i jej aroganckiego tonu. Zakończyliśmy rozmowę i wyszliśmy z gabinetu dyrektora. Podczas, gdy Nadię zabrali rodzice, postanowiłem pogadać z Reeshem.  
-Wiesz…dzięki, że wszedłeś do tej sali, gdybyś zrobił to później to nie wiem co by się mogło wydarzyć…  
-Przeczytałem sms, brzmiał dość poważnie, więc czym prędzej ruszyłem…przeczuwałem, że dzieje się coś złego…  
-A tak w ogóle to zastanawiam się ile jeszcze osób z twojej klasy będzie chciało mi coś zrobić-chciałem trochę rozluźnić atmosferę…  
-Nie ważne kto…za każdym razem będę wnioskował o usunięcie takiej osoby ze szkoły…  
Chciałem rozluźnić atmosferę, a stała się jeszcze bardziej napięta.  
-Cóż…to by było na tyle…mam jeszcze jedną godzinę…zajęcia dodatkowe z niemieckiego, tak bardzo chciałbym, by nikt nie przyszedł- widziałem, że Reesh był już zmęczony całą sytuacją.  
-Spokojnie, zaczekam na ciebie…zawsze raźniej wracać razem-uśmiechnąłem się. Reesh odwzajemnił uśmiech.  
-Dobrze…idę zobaczyć czy ktoś w ogóle czeka na te zajęcia.  
Postanowiłem pójść razem z Reeshem. Nawet się nie domyślałem, co planował…


	11. Chapter 11

Richard P.W  
Kurwa miałem taki zajebisty pomysł na powrót Paulliego, a znowu osoba z mojej jakże kochanej klasy musiała coś zepsuć. Paul nie wiedział, ale w te dni wcale nie mam kółka z niemieckiego. Musiałem mu coś powiedzieć. Chciałem mieć te co najmniej dwadzieścia minut, by wszystko dopracować. Podeszliśmy razem z Paulem pod salę, w której miałem mieć rzekome zajęcia. Nikogo nie było.   
-Zobaczę czy nie ma kogoś w sali…  
-Okej, to ja zaczekam tu-Paul usiadł na ławce przed salą  
Wszedłem do sali, w której oczywiście, że nikogo nie było. No cóż jak już wiedziałem mój plan diabli wzięli…nie ważne postanowiłem improwizować…  
-Nikogo nie ma, ale mógłbyś na chwilę tu przyjść…  
Czekałem aż Paul wejdzie.  
-Coś się stało?  
-Wiesz, jutro w tej sali jest konkurs z wiedzy o Niemczech i muszę przygotować salę…  
-Myślałem, że masz kółko z niemieckiego?-Paul zorientował się, że kręcę  
-No normalnie miałbym kółko…w sumie na kółku też byśmy dekorowali salę…nie ważne…pomożesz mi to jest tylko kilka dekoracji?  
-Jasne, że ci pomogę…  
Zaczęliśmy wieszać niemieckie flagi na oknach i różne obrazy związane z niemieckimi zabytkami na ścianach. A może jednak mój plan wypali…Przystroiliśmy pięknie salę. A ja niezauważony przez Paula zamknąłem drzwi na klucz.   
-Wiesz nie wiem, czy to zdjęcie tu pasuje…  
-Jest idealne…wiesz, kiedy miałeś wypadek przez Maksa, strasznie się martwiłem…bałem się, że umrzesz…  
-Mogę się domyślać-Paul wciąż wieszał obraz  
Objąłem go od tyłu i pocałowałem w szyję.  
-Paul, nie wiem co bym zrobił, gdyby coś ci się stało…  
-Reesh, nie chcę cię martwić, ale jesteśmy w szkolę…co jak nas ktoś zobaczy…wiesz ja już mam przerąbane-widziałem, że Paul mówił to na żarty.  
-Olać wszystkich, z resztą zamknąłem salę na klucz.  
-Czekaj, czekaj wszystkie te podchody z kółkiem i dekorowaniem sali tylko dla jednego?-Paul zaczął się śmiać- ty to masz pomysły-Paul nie przestawał się śmiać  
-Chciałem być kreatywny- także zacząłem się śmiać  
-A ja tak się starałem powiesić te flagi…  
-I dobrze, bo konkurs jutro jest naprawdę…  
-To ja już nie rozumiem-był był lekko zakłopotany  
-A co tu rozumieć…-nie mogłem dłużej czekać, pocałowałem go. Czułem jak Paul odwzajemnia mój pocałunek- wtedy kiedy Maks cię pobił tak strasznie się bałem, byłem przerażony…pomijając fakt, że jednocześnie byłem wkurwiony, a najbardziej na siebie, gdyż w głębi duszy czułem, że to była moja wina…  
-Wcale nie była…mówię ci Reesh, nie możesz się obwiniać za to, co robią twoi uczniowie…  
-Wiem, ale…  
-Mówię, nie możesz…-teraz to Paul mnie pocałował. Aż zrobiło mi się gorąco. W jednej chwili całowaliśmy się leżąc na biurku. Zdjąłem koszulkę, a następnie spodnie. Zawsze kiedy ściągałem koszulkę to widziałem jak Paul nie mógł się napatrzeć na moje ciało. Ściągnąłem z Paula koszulkę oraz spodnie i zacząłem go całować po całym ciele. Schodziłem od szyi po sam dół. Paul wydawał tylko dźwięki przyjemności, a ja w tymże czasie polałem swój dobytek(z dedykacją ) płynem, który właśnie dzisiaj specjalnie zabrałem ze sobą. I jednym ruchem włożyłem go. Paul zawył z rozkoszy i zanim się obejrzeliśmy, uprawialiśmy seks, na szkolnym biurku w sali do niemieckiego, w godzinach kiedy jeszcze odbywały się lekcje. Postarałem się zrobić to szybko.   
-Jak ty to robisz, że za każdym razem jest tak świetnie-Paul był wręcz zachwycony  
-Może jestem do tego stworzony-śmiałem się zapinając koszulę.  
Obydwoje się ubraliśmy, a ja wytarłem biurko. Postanowiłem także otworzyć drzwi, gdyby a nuż ktoś chciał wejść. Otworzyłem drzwi na oścież i zobaczyłem, że przed salą na ławce siedziała Rose.  
-Hej, czekasz na coś?-byłem ciekaw  
-Chciałam z tobą porozmawiać…masz chwilę?  
-Jasne wejdź, razem z Paulem dekorowaliśmy salę, na jutrzejszy konkurs…-taa…weszliśmy razem z Rose do sali.  
-Paul to jest Rose, uczy historii w naszej szkole…  
Nagle zobaczyłem przerażenie na twarzy Paula, a jednocześnie zdziwienie na twarzy Rose.  
-Ty tu uczysz?-Rose była zdziwiona  
-Chciałem spytać o to samo…  
-Wy się znacie?-byłem zdziwiony  
-Tak znamy się ze studiów, co Paullie-Rose stała się bardzo ironiczna  
-Tak…głównie ze studiów…-Paul odwracał wzrok  
-Okej, nie ważne…coś się poważnego stało Rose, że chciałaś porozmawiać?  
-Tak…powiedz swojemu kochanemu Zane’owi, że za to co zrobił na ostatniej lekcji może już się w ogóle nie pokazywać na moich lekcjach…  
-Co on znowu zrobił?-miałem dość na dziś…  
-Nie wiem czy chcesz wiedzieć…  
-Mów, zniosę już wszystko…  
-Cóż jak to ładnie powiedzieć…robił sobie dobrze na mojej lekcji…  
Paul wybuchł śmiechem, podczas, gdy ja nie wiedziałem czy mam się śmiać czy płakać.  
-Co zrobił?  
-Powiedziałam, nie będę drugi raz powtarzać…  
-Jesteś tego pewna?  
-Nie kurde wymyślam to sobie na szybko…  
-Ta moja klasa to jakaś normalnie niewyżyta jest, wyobraź sobie, że jakąś godzinę temu Nadia z mojej klasy chciała przelecieć Paula na kółku z angielskiego i jeszcze oskarżyła go o próbę gwałtu…  
-Może miała rację…  
-Rose czy ty coś sugerujesz?-Paul się zdenerwował  
-Ależ nic…Rich, tyle chciałam, zrób ze swoim nieokiełznanym uczniem coś, albo niech nie wraca na historię-Rose wyszła z sali.  
-Dasz wiarę, dasz wiarę co oni robią na lekcjach? Boże…  
-Nie, naprawdę nie wierzę-Paul wciąż się śmiał.  
-Skąd znasz Rose? Tak w ogóle  
-Pamiętasz jak opowiadałem ci o mojej przyjaciółce Rose, którą przeleciałem a potem olałem…  
-Nie mów, że…  
-To właśnie ona…  
-O kurwa…ale czekaj mówiłeś, że ona wciąż cię kocha…  
-Tak, ale ja mam ją gdzieś…  
-Nie, ja mam dość wrażeń na dzisiaj serio…-nagle poczułem jak zawibrował mi telefon. Spojrzałem na ekran i przeczytałem sms:  
„Widzę każdy twój ruch…cały czas cię obserwuję”  
Postanowiłem zignorować tę wiadomość.  
-Co jest?  
-Co?  
-Widzę, że przeczytałeś coś na telefonie i nagle zbladłeś…coś się stało?  
-Nie nic, jakiś głupi sms- nie chciałem martwić Paula, ale doskonale wiedziałem kto napisał tenże wiadomość  
Nagle Paul spojrzał na wyświetlacz.  
-„Widzę każdy twój ruch…”, wiesz kto to mógł napisać i przede wszystkim po co?- Paul wyraźnie się martwił.  
-Nie wiem- skłamałem  
-Może lepiej iść z tym na policję, to już podchodzi pod stalking.  
-Nie, nie trzeba, myślę, że to jakiś żart- postanowiłem usunąć wiadomość- nie mówmy już o tym. Szczerze powiedziawszy, bałem się, a najbardziej przyznać się, że wiem kto jest autorem tych wiadomości. Na samą myśl, że mnie obserwuje miałem dreszcze. Po chwili zastanowienia, postanowiliśmy pojechać z Paulem do jakiejś restauracji czy baru na obiad. Jeszcze nigdy nie byliśmy razem na obiedzie, może to był właśnie ten moment.  
-Idziemy? Szczerze mówiąc zgłodniałem-zaproponowałem  
-Chcesz jeść? Kiedy ktoś pisze, że ma na ciebie oko?- Paul aż się wzburzył  
-Paullie, ja nie wiem kto to jest, nawet nie wiem, czy ktoś wysłał tę wiadomość na serio, czy może na żarty. Dajmy temu spokój i chodźmy się zrelaksować…ja stawiam…  
-Nie podoba mi się, że ot tak to zostawiasz, no ale dobrze…możemy iść coś zjeść.  
Ruszyliśmy w stronę wyjścia ze szkoły. Zapaliłem jeszcze papierosa w drzwiach.  
-Chcesz?-spytałem mego towarzysza, podsuwając mu paczkę  
-Nie, wiesz, że nie palę-odmówił.  
Postanowiliśmy się przejść. Śnieg padał tak obficie. W końcu za dwa tygodnie święta. Musi być dużo śniegu. Zastanawiałem się, co Paullie będzie robić w święta, czy wyjeżdża do jakiejś rodziny? Zima jest moją ulubioną porą roku. Kocham zimno i uczucie roztapiającego się śniegu na skórze.  
-Masz już jakieś plany na święta, Paullie?-rzuciłem ni z gruchy ni z Pietruchy.  
-Jeszcze nie…a ty?  
-Prawdopodobnie jak co roku spędzę święta z tym głupim gimbusem…ja będę oglądać telewizję, a on grać na komputerze…  
-W sumie miło by było spędzić święta razem- Paul się uśmiechnął, a ja nie mogłem uwierzyć, co właśnie powiedział  
-Naprawdę?-ucieszyłem się…  
-Mhm-Paul przytaknął z ciepłym uśmiechem…-były by to pierwsze święta spędzone z kimś bliskim…-zauważyłem, że Paul odwrócił wzrok, a jego oczy zaczęły powoli zapełniać się łzami.  
-Wybacz, nie chciałem…  
-Nie, okej-widziałem jak przetarł oczy- pamiętasz jak opowiadałem ci, że rodzice nauczyli mnie manier itd…  
-Tak, pamiętam…  
-Tylko mama…ojciec-załamał mu się głos.  
Przystanęliśmy na chwilę przy ulicznej lampie w mało uczęszczanej uliczce.  
-Ojciec…miał nas gdzieś…nawet nie było go w domu, a kiedy był to…-Paul zaczął płakać-zazwyczaj był pijany…bił mnie i mamę…robił tzn. no wiesz…okropne rzeczy jej robił…  
Słuchałem nie ośmielając się przerywać.  
-mnie też kiedyś próbował…, ale mama go powstrzymała…a on ją wtedy…on ją…zabił…zabił ją rozumiesz?! Jak on śmiał…jak on-Paul krzyczał przez łzy- miałem 15 lat…wiedziałem, co muszę zrobić…szykowałem się na to od dawna…kiedy zaczął zmierzać w moją stronę, wyciągnąłem nóż…rzucił się na mnie i nawet nie wiem kiedy-Paul zaczął się trząść…  
-Już nic nie mów, wystarczy-przytuliłem go mocno, a on dalej płakał- Paul spójrz na mnie- wziąłem w dłonie jego twarz- to już było, już nie wróci, a ty nie musisz tego rozpamiętywać, twój ojciec był skurwielem i takiego go zostawmy…teraz masz mnie i ze mną będą to twoje najpiękniejsze święta- pocałowałem go. Dzięki moim ciepłym gestom, Paul się uspokoił i przestał płakać, a nawet zaczął się uśmiechać. Takiego go kochałem, wesołego i ciepło uśmiechającego się.  
-Szczerze, nie chcę mi się iść do tej restauracji…może jednak zjemy coś w domu?-szczerze byłem zmęczony  
-Może być…  
Nagle zawibrował mi telefon, znowu.  
-Nosz-wściekły wyciągnąłem telefon.  
„Ta twoja nowa lala to niezła beksa…”  
-Ja pierdolę!-wyszedłem na środek ulicy, dobrze, że nie jest za bardzo ruchliwa.  
-Reesh, co ty robisz?  
-Gdzie jesteś skurwielu, wychodź! Wychodź do kurwy nędzy, albo sam cię kurwa znajdę a uwierz mi, że tego byś nie chciał!-i tak wrzeszczałem nawet nie wiem do kogo  
-Reesh, co jest?-Paul do mnie podszedł.  
-Łoł, Richie, potrafisz się zdenerwować-usłyszeliśmy głos za sobą…  
-Ty skurwysynu, wiedziałem, że to ty…czego ty jeszcze ode mnie chcesz?!-byłem wściekły.  
-No jak to co, kochanie chcę byś wrócił do mnie…przecież ten lamus nie dorasta mi do pięt…  
-Co ty kurwa powiedziałeś?!  
Postać wyszła z zza drzewa. I powoli przybliżała się do nas.  
-Wróć do mnie…Richie, ja wciąż cię kocham…  
-O proszę, bo zaraz pęknę ze śmiechu…ty mnie kochasz?! Daruj sobie…-nie chciałem tego słuchać  
-Czy to ty pisałeś te wiadomości do Reesha?-Paul był ciekaw  
-Tak…to ja…powiedz mu Richie, jak nam było dobrze ze sobą…  
-Ja jebię, nie będę nic opowiadać…doskonale pamiętam jak wyglądała nasza znajomość…ja naprawdę cię wtedy szanowałem, a nawet kochałem, a ty nie dość, że zdradzałeś mnie na każdym kroku z kobietami, mężczyznami to byłeś ze mną tylko ze względu na seks…tak chodziło ci tylko o seks…zrobiłeś ze mnie zabawkę…  
-Oj, Richie przestań…ale chyba pamiętasz kto mnie okradł, prawda?  
-Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że to nie byłem ja-skłamałem  
-Oj kochanie ja i tak wiem…  
-Okej, Chris mam cię dość, chodź Paul zmywamy się…  
-Lepiej uważaj, bo mam środki…i pilnuj swej niewiasty, bo pewnego dnia możesz znaleźć ją martwą u swego boku…  
Ostatniego zdania nie wytrzymałem. Rzuciłem się na Chrisa i zacząłem okładać go po twarzy. Jednakże był on silniejszy ode mnie. Powalił mnie na ziemię i zaczął mi oddawać. Próbowałem się bronić, kopnąłem go w brzuch, a kiedy ten się lekko osunął, kopnąłem go w krocze. Ten zawył z bólu, zadałem mu cios w klatkę piersiową i nieprzytomny runął na ziemię. Wstałem lekko poturbowany. I splunąłem w kierunku leżącego Chrisa.  
-Chodźmy stąd-Paul zaczął mnie ciągnąć  
-Czekaj- wyciągnąłem z kieszeni małą buteleczkę i rozlałem na ubrania Chrisa  
-Wódka?-Paul się zdziwił  
-Tak, teraz pomyślą, że to jakiś menel i po prostu się upił. Ruszyliśmy razem z Paulem w stronę postoju taksówek. Wsiedliśmy do jednej, która akurat czekała przy ulicy. Jechaliśmy dobre 15 minut w milczeniu. Nikt nie chciał skomentować tego, co przed chwilą się wydarzyło. Dojechaliśmy do mojego domu i dalej nie odzywając się weszliśmy do środka. Uderzyłem pięścią w ścianę czego Paul się wystraszył.  
-Jak ja go nienawidzę! Co za chuj!-dalej waliłem pięścią w ścianę, aż nagle z mojej ręki zaczęła cieknąć krew.  
-Reesh, proszę przestań…  
-Oh, nie mogę opanować nerwów…muszę…muszę zapalić-wyciągnąłem ostatniego papierosa z paczki i zapaliłem go nie zważając na stojącego obok Paula, który najwyraźniej nie miał nic przeciwko.  
-Byliście razem?  
-Tak, kiedy jeszcze byłem…no wiesz gigolo…-wypuściłem dym-potrzebowałem hajsu, okradłem go miałem powód, ogólnie jak wiesz miałem ogromny powód, żeby pracować w tamtym burdelu…jednego dnia dowiedziałem się, że Hans miał raka…na szczęście nie złośliwego…operacja była kosztowna, a ja wtedy nie miałem tyle pieniędzy…musiałem szybko dorobić…to był priorytet. Mój brat nigdy nie dowiedział się dlaczego pracowałem w burdelu…pieniądze wysłałem na konto szpitala anonimowo…Wszyscy myśleli, że po prostu ktoś miał dobre serce…nikt nie podejrzewał, że to byłem ja…-wypaliłem papierosa do końca  
-To bardzo szlachetne z twojej strony, co zrobiłeś…  
-Dzięki, chociaż ty mnie nie potępiasz…byłem z Chrisem jakiś rok…potrzebowałem kogoś…z początku było fajnie, ale okazało się, że jemu chodziło tylko o jedno…seks. Nic innego się dla niego nie liczyło. Ani moje odczucia, ani to co myślę. Potrafił dymać mnie co dwadzieścia minut. W końcu miałem dość i razem z rzuceniem tej roboty jego też rzuciłem…  
-Wiesz-Paul do mnie podszedł-wtedy, kiedy rozmawialiśmy powiedziałeś, „to już było, już nie wróci, a ty nie musisz tego rozpamiętywać”, to samo tyczy się ciebie, Chriś był kawałem drania i temu nie da się zaprzeczyć…-Paul mnie pocałował. Uspokoiłem się trochę, szczerze już było mi lepiej…  
-To wszystko prawda, co powiedziałeś, Reesh?  
Nagle zauważyłem Hansa stojącego w drzwiach, całego we łzach.  
-Hans, ty słyszałeś wszystko?-zaniepokoiłem się  
-Zrobiłeś to wszystko…dla mnie?  
-Hans, miałeś się o tym nie dowiedzieć…przepraszam…  
-Za co? Uratowałeś mi życie…powinienem być ci wdzięczny, a ja byłem dla ciebie okropny…przez cały czas myślałem, że to co robiłeś to tak po prostu, dla frajdy…-Hans zaczął płakać  
-Myślisz, że to było przyjemne…wcale nie…  
Nagle Hans ruszył w moją stronę i przytulił się do mnie. Zrobił to pierwszy raz od kilku lat. Brakowało mi tego. Brakowało mi miłości ze strony brata…tęskniłem za tym.


	12. Chapter 12

Paul P.W  
To było takie urocze kiedy w końcu Reesh na dobre pogodził się ze swoim bratem. Rozmawialiśmy razem przy stole z dobre dwie godziny. Reesh wytłumaczył Hansowi wszystko dokładnie. Jak to było z jego pracą, z tymi pieniędzmi i z jego chorobą. Hans przez całą rozmowę nie mógł powstrzymać się od łez.  
-Rich, ja naprawdę cię przepraszam-płakał- ja byłem taki okropny dla ciebie, a gdyby nie ty, to prawdopodobnie by mnie już tu nie było…byłeś nawet gotów…zniżyć się poniżej swojego poziomu dla mnie…naprawdę…dziękuję ci.  
-Hans, każdy brat zrobiłby coś takiego dla swojego…nie masz za co mi dziękować, ani za co przepraszać…poniekąd rozumiałem twoją złość, w końcu myślałeś, że byłem gigolo, z własnej woli i czerpałem z tego przyjemność…  
-Jeszcze raz cię przepraszam…  
Patrzenie na nich aż zaczęło roztapiać moje serce. Było to takie kochane, kiedy już nie patrzyli na siebie jak najwięksi wrogowie, lecz jak kochająca się rodzina.  
-A ten mężczyzna, z którym byłeś…jak się nazywał?  
-Chris…  
-Wiesz, że kiedy byłeś w szkole wczoraj, był tu jakiś Chris i pytał o ciebie…  
Richard natychmiast wstał zrzucając przy tym krzesło na ziemię.  
-Co?! On tu był? Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi wcześniej?  
-Nie widziałem kto to był…ale powiedział, że jeszcze przyjdzie…  
Widziałem, jak Reesh dosłownie był wściekły.  
-Reesh…nie przejmuj się Chrisem-chciałem załagodzić sytuację  
-Skurwiel…muszę z nim coś zrobić…  
Nagle zadzwonił telefon Reesha. Reesh oczywiście odebrał, a po jego minie można było zauważyć, że był to prawdopodobnie Chris.  
-Czego chcesz?!...Okej!...Jeśli tak chcesz to tak zrobimy…tylko bez żadnych sztuczek, jasne?...okej-Reesh zakończył rozmowę.  
-Okazuje się, że ten kutas ma mi coś do powiedzenia na temat nocy, kiedy mnie zg…mhm…szczerze nie chcę mi się z nim gadać, ale pójdę…  
-Teraz?-byłem zaniepokojony  
-Spokojnie Paullie-przytulił mnie-wrócę za jakąś godzinę  
-Zadzwoń jak skończysz-poprosiłem go jak się ubierał do wyjścia. Skinął na mnie głową i wyszedł. Nagle poczułem jak zakręciło mi się w głowie. Musiałem oprzeć się o stół. Przez chwilę nie wiedziałem co się działo.  
-Paul? Paul…słyszysz mnie? W porządku?-zobaczyłem stojącego przy mnie Hansa  
-Tak…tak tylko-chwyciłem się za głowę, która strasznie zaczęła mnie boleć- zakręciło mi się w głowie, to tyle-uśmiechnąłem się. Przyjmowanie dobrej miny do złej gry, było tym co uwielbiałem ronić najbardziej. Nie mogłem i powiedzieć…jeszcze nie teraz…


	13. Chapter 13

Richard P.W  
Ruszyłem do baru, który znajdował się niedaleko mojego domu i jednocześnie, w którym umówiłem się z Chrisem. W drodze zapaliłem jeszcze papierosa. W duszy zastanawiałem się czego znowu chce ten skurwiel. Wszedłem do środka. Przy stolikach siedziało może z 5 osób ogółem. Usiadłem przy pustym stoliku, który był lekko w kącie. Czekałem na pojawienie się mojego, jakże nie lubianego towarzysza. Nagle zobaczyłem, że wchodzi do środka. Miał jeszcze ślady na twarzy po naszym ostatnim spotkaniu. Ruszył w moją stronę i usiadł obok mnie.  
-Witam, witam…moją księżniczkę-głupkowaty uśmieszek nie schodził mu z twarzy  
-Przymknij się i lepiej się streszczaj z tym, co chcesz powiedzieć-byłem wściekły  
-Może coś zamówimy?-zawołał na kelnerkę, którą po chwili zaczął podrywać- to ja poproszę, droga pani whisky, a mój towarzysz…  
-Wodę…  
-a mój towarzysz wodę-widziałem jak puszczał do niej oczko. Zrobiło mi się niedobrze.  
-Mówiłem…streszczaj się…  
-Dobrze, dobrze nie pospieszaj…  
-Ja pierdolę…możesz w końcu zacząć gadać?!-już byłem naprawdę zdenerwowany  
-Richie, ja wiem jak cię uspokoić…-nagle poczułem jak chwyta mnie za krocze  
-Ty debilu-odciągnąłem jego rękę-chory jesteś czy co?!  
-Nie mów, że ci się nie podoba…  
-Spierdalaj…  
Na chwilę ucichliśmy, gdyż kelnerka przyniosła nasze zamówienia, a kiedy odchodziła, Chris nie mógł spuścić wzroku z jej tyłka.  
-Cóż…przechodząc do rzeczy…  
-Nareszcie…  
-Wiem, dwie rzeczy, o których ty skarbie nie wiesz…jedna dotyczy twej niewiasty, a druga twej historii z przed jakiś 2 miesięcy…-pił tą swoją whisky z tym głupim uśmiechem  
-Co ty powiedziałeś?   
-To co słyszałeś…nie wiesz jeszcze wszystkiego o swym kochanym Paulu…ale to niech ci on sam powie lepiej…  
-Mam to gdzieś…bardziej interesuje mnie sprawa mojego gw…eh  
-Ojoj, nie powiem ci tego tak łatwo…chce coś w zamian…  
„Kurwa…nie mów, że będę musiał ci obciągnąć za tę informację. Na samom myśl chciało mi się rzygać”  
-Coś przyjemnego…i szybkiego…  
-Zapomnij…  
-A więc możesz sobie ścigać tę osobę do usranej śmierci, a uwierz mi, że i tak jej nie znajdziesz…  
Zmiękłem- Czego chcesz?  
-Już przecież powiedziałem…  
„Kurwa…czy muszę zniżać się do takiego poziomu za jedną informację…co ja robię?”  
-No dobra…-jednak pragnienie poznania prawdy było silniejsze ode mnie…  
-To chodźmy…-Chris wstał  
-Dokąd?-byłem zdziwiony  
-No jak to dokąd? Do kibelka…przecież nie będziemy robić tego tutaj-znowu się uśmiechał tak szyderczo.  
Po chwili osłupienia ruszyłem za nim. Naprawdę nie sądziłem, że znowu to zrobię…I tak weszliśmy do łazienki…do jednej kabiny. Chris ściągnął spodnie, a ja już prawie chciałem zwymiotować.  
-No Richie, jak za dawnych czasów…chcę zobaczyć czy jeszcze zostało w tobie to „coś”. Znowu się zeszmaciłem…tym razem dla celów egoistycznych…mam nadzieję, że Paul się o tym nie dowie. Kucnąłem przed nim i wziąłem jego lufę do ust. Boże było to jeszcze gorsze niż zapamiętałem.  
-Tylko z życiem Richie…chcę coś poczuć.  
„Zaraz to ty kurwa poczujesz”  
Było to tak obrzydliwe uczucie, a zwłaszcza kiedy robiłeś to pod lekkim przymusem wywołanym okolicznościami. Starałem się jak mogłem, by zadowolić mojego nieprzyjaciela. Aż w końcu poczułem ohydny płyn w ustach. W tym momencie Chris wyjął swój dobytek, a ja ruszyłem w kierunku umywalki, i zacząłem wypluwać to czego starałem się nie połknąć.  
-No to jedno z głowy…  
Dalej płukałem usta.  
-Jak to „jedno”…  
-Przecież powiedziałem, że chcę czegoś przyjemnego i szybkiego, prawda? To szybkie zrobiliśmy, a teraz pora na to przyjemne…  
-Jak to…-Chris dosłownie wepchnął mnie do kabiny i zatrzasnął drzwi na zamek. Przywarł mnie mocno do ściany. Nie miałem jak się wyswobodzić. Ściągnął mi spodnie…i wsadził go…tak na sucho bez niczego. Jak to bolało. Ale nagle stało się coś dziwnego. Zobaczyłem niczym retrospekcję, to co wydarzyło się wtedy. To było tak samo…zawsze we snach widziałem tę osobę, ale bez twarzy…a teraz sobie przypomniałem…  
-Oj Richie, brakowało mi tego…  
-Ty!...ty…ja cię kurwa zapierdolę…-nie wiem skąd ten nagły przypływ adrenaliny, ale dosłownie udało mi się powalić Chrisa na ziemię bez większego wysiłku. Kiedy ten leżał na ziemi założyłem z powrotem spodnie i zacząłem go kopać. Kiedy ten leżał na ziemi, pochyliłem się nad nim.  
-To był twój błąd…wszystko sobie przypomniałem…pójdziesz siedzieć…-wyciągnąłem telefon i już miałem dzwonić na policję, kiedy Chris podciął mi nogi i upadłem na ziemię…  
-Nie widziałem, że możesz sobie to przypomnieć…dosypałem ci pigułkę gwałtu…to było za proste…-zaczął mnie bić po twarzy, a ja starałem się bronić. Zacząłem krzyczeć, ale Chris zakrył mi ręką usta. Ugryzłem go, a następnie szybkim ruchem kopnąłem go w krocze…kopnąłem go jeszcze kilka razy, a kiedy upewniłem się, że jest nieprzytomny zadzwoniłem po policję. Przyjechali po dziesięciu minutach i skuli Chrisa. Pogotowie również przyjechało. Zaraz za policją. Obejrzeli mnie, ale nie stwierdzili jakiś poważnych obrażeń. Nagle zobaczyłem jak z taksówki wysiadał Paul i Hans. Podbiegli do mnie, siedzącego na schodach karetki.  
-Reesh…jezu gdybym wiedział, że chcesz zrobić coś tak nieodpowiedzialnego, nigdy bym cię nie puścił-Paul prawie płakał  
-Wiem, dlatego zachowałem wszystko w sekrecie…nie chciałem was martwić…-nagle poczułem się dziwnie…tak jakby moje serce płonęło od środka…chyba cała adrenalina już ze mnie schodziła, bo nagle poczułem okropny ból głowy  
-Ała…-chwyciłem się za bolącą głowę  
-Co jest?-Paul zauważył, że coś jest nie tak  
-Nie nic, po prostu dostałem kilka razy w twarz i to tyle…-uśmiechnąłem się  
-Może lepiej żeby zabrali cię do tego szpitala…-Hans również się o mnie martwił. Nagle zauważyłem, że Paul i Hans mają takie dziwne miny…jakby coś wiedzieli, a ja nie…  
-Paul…nie wiem, czy to co ta szuja mówiła było prawdą, ale podobno masz jeszcze jakiś sekret przede mną?-spojrzałem mu prosto w oczy. Paul odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał na Hansa. Teraz byłem pewien, oni coś ukrywają…  
-Nie chcę ci tego mówić…nie w ten sposób…  
-Spokojnie, ja zaraz wracam do domu…tam możemy porozmawiać…  
-Nie, Reesh, lepiej zostań w szpitalu…  
-Nie ma mowy- wstałem- idziemy. Szczerze to kręciło mi się w głowie, ale nie chciałem im o tym mówić.  
Wsiedliśmy wszyscy do taksówki, a ja jeszcze dostałem informacje od policji, że będą mnie przesłuchiwać…Jechaliśmy w ciszy, nikt nie miał odwagi się odezwać. Wreszcie dojechaliśmy do domu. Weszliśmy do środka.  
-Siądźmy, a ja zrobię coś do picia…  
-Dobrze-Paul i Hans usiedli, ja również. Zrobiłem sobie kawę, a im dałem po energetyku.  
-Słucham…co to za sekrety macie obaj przede mną…-byłem bardzo ciekawy.  
Paul nie chciał mówić.  
-Paul, musisz mu powiedzieć, albo ty albo ja…-Hans zaczął  
-Nie…nie chcę tego mówić-Paul odstawił energetyka, nie otwierając go. W sumie zauważyłem, że od jakiegoś czasu pił ich mniej.  
-Paul…musisz…nie możesz tego trzymać w tajemnicy-Hans próbował przełamać Paula.  
Widziałem jak mój ukochany zaczął płakać.  
-Reesh…ja…-łzy przeszkodziły mu w kontynuowaniu.  
-Co jest Paul…przecież wiesz, że możesz mi powiedzieć o wszystkim…  
-Ale to co ci powiem złamie ci serce, ja…tego nie chcę…  
Bałem się, co Paullie chciał mi powiedzieć.  
-Paul, chcesz żebym ja to powiedział?-Hans skierował wzrok w stronę Paula  
-Nie…dam radę…-wziął głęboki wdech- Reesh…ja…umieram…  
Myślałem, że się przesłyszałem. Ostatnie słowo wciąż brzmiało w moich uszach jak echo „umieram”.  
-Ccco?-głos zaczął mi drżeć  
-Tak…-Paul wciąż płakał- został mi jakiś miesiąc życia według lekarzy…  
-Jak…skąd…nie ja nie wierzę-wstałem  
-Reesh, proszę…dowiedziałem się kiedy Maks mnie uderzył w klasie. Wtedy zrobili mi badania. Mam raka…w złośliwym stadium…  
-Nie…nie…kurwa!!!-zacząłem zrzucać wszystko ze stołu.  
-Reesh, proszę opanuj się-Hans mnie prosił  
-Jak mam kurwa się opanować!? Osoba, którą kocham właśnie powiedziała mi, że umrze za miesiąc…ja pierdolę. Nie wytrzymałem…zacząłem uderzać pięścią w ścianę. Po złości przyszedł smutek…zacząłem płakać.  
-Dlaczego…dlaczego…?-powtarzałem w kółko  
-Reesh…-Paul wziął moją twarz w ręce- zawsze będę przy tobie…nie ważne co się stanie…-nagle Paul osunął się na ziemię. Na szczęście w porę go złapałem.  
-Hans, dzwoń na pogotowie!-chciałem płakać…nic innego nie chciałem…dlaczego?  
Po jakiś 5 minutach przyjechało pogotowie i zabrało Paula do szpitala. Postanowiliśmy razem z Hansem pojechać zaraz za karetką. Wzięliśmy pierwszą taksówkę jaka stała. Dlaczego? To pytanie krążyło i krążyło w mym umyśle. Jeszcze niedawno planowaliśmy święta…pracowaliśmy razem…a posypało się to jak domek z kart…  
W szpitalu dowiedzieliśmy się z Hansem, że Paul już zostanie w szpitalu i że jego stan jest naprawdę poważny, a on przez cały ten czas zamiast się leczyć to bagatelizował zdrowie. On naprawdę mnie kochał.


	14. Chapter 14

Paul P.W  
„Drogi pamiętniku,  
doskonale wiem co mnie czeka. Już mi o tym powiedzieli,  
jednakże chcę żebyś wiedział, że te ostatnie dwa miesiące  
były najpiękniejszymi w moim życiu, poznałem kogoś…  
przy nim czułem prawdziwe ciepło…czułem się  
bezpiecznie…  
Zostało mi mało czasu…memu ukochanemu  
powiedziałem, że dopiero od wypadku wiedziałem  
o chorobie, jednakże prawda była inna…  
Jeżeli kiedyś ktoś przeczyta tę notatkę…chcę,  
by wiedział, że moje życie nie zawsze było usłane  
różami, że były w nim upadki, ale również wzloty,  
że ostatecznie odnalazłem szczęście oraz miłość,  
czułem się dobrze…  
Reesh, jeśli kiedyś przeczytasz tę notatkę, wiedz,  
że bardzo chciałem, byś kiedyś spróbował słodyczy,  
ten jeden raz dla mnie…nigdy tego nie zrobiłeś…  
ale ja wierzę, że przełamiesz się i kiedy mnie już  
nie będzie…zrobisz to wspominając mnie i nasze  
wspólnie spędzone chwile. Byłeś jedyną osobą,  
która potrafiła pokazać mi jak wygląda miłość,  
pomagaliśmy sobie wzajemnie…a ja wciąż   
pamiętam w jaki dziwny sposób było dane  
nam się spotkać…wypadki potrafią łączyć.  
Teraz nie będąc już zabawnym, chce Ci  
z całego serca podziękować za wszystko, co dla  
mnie zrobiłeś. Za szczerość, za zaufanie, za   
wspólną pracę, za zapraszanie mnie do siebie,  
za te piękne, spędzone razem noce. Za prezenty,  
za twój uśmiech, który mogłem oglądać.  
Dziękuję, że pojawiłeś się w moim krótkim, ale  
za razem pięknym życiu. Kiedy będziesz to czytać  
mnie już nie będzie. Więc mam jeszcze jedną, małą  
prośbę…jeśli mógłbyś przeczytać to na moim  
pogrzebie, byłbym Ci dozgonnie wdzięczny.  
A teraz najważniejsze…nigdy o mnie nie zapomnij,  
to pamięć daje zmarłym życie…dopóki będziesz  
o mnie pamiętać, ja będę żyć…teraz pisząc tę  
notkę zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie zrobiliśmy  
sobie żadnego zdjęcia, ale jeśli będziesz chciał,  
możesz wziąć mój szalik, był dla mnie rzeczą  
najcenniejszą, bowiem dostałem go od mamy  
zanim zginęła. Niech przypomina Ci o mnie, a  
kiedy będziesz czuć się źle, lub kiedy będziesz  
zdołowany przypomnij sobie mój uśmiech…wiem  
jak go uwielbiałeś…jeszcze raz chce Ci podziękować  
za wszystko, a przede wszystkim za to, że otworzyłeś  
się przede mną i byłeś szczery…kochałeś, przytulałeś,  
całowałeś…nigdy Ci się zbytnio nie odwdzięczyłem…  
teraz już za późno, ale jak już wspomniałem, kiedy będzie  
Ci źle przypomnij sobie mój uśmiech"  
Paul Landers dn. 12.12.2016r.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okej, to było chyba najdłuższe opowiadanie jakie napisałam w swoim życiu. Mam nadzieję, że w miarę się podobało.

Richard P.W  
Czytałem pamiętnik Paula, a zwłaszcza ostatni wpis…doprowadził mnie do łez. Siedziałem obok łóżka mojego ukochanego, który od tygodnia leżał nie przytomny. On naprawdę wiedział, że umrze. Wciąż nie mogłem uwierzyć, że byłem najpiękniejszą rzeczą jak przytrafiła mu się w życiu. Zamknąłem pamiętnik i zacząłem płakać. Minął tydzień, a ja wciąż czułem się okropnie. Chciałem jeszcze raz usłyszeć jego głos, poczuć na sobie jego spojrzenie…chciałem, aby się obudził tylko tyle. Nagle poczułem jak dotyka mnie ręka. Zobaczyłem, że Paul się obudził. Nie mogłem uwierzyć.   
-Paul…tak się cieszę…-płakałem  
Nic nie mówił tylko się uśmiechał. Już chyba nie miał siły się odzywać. Jednak widziałem w jego oczach, że cieszy się na mój widok. Nagle zamknął oczy, a urządzenie, do którego był przypięty zaczęło wydawać dziwne dźwięki. Cała kadra pielęgniarek wraz z lekarzem przybiegli do sali i dosłownie mnie z niej wyrzucili. Patrzyłem przez ogromną szybę, jak próbują reanimować mojego ukochanego. W duszy miałem nadzieję, że przeżyje jeszcze, chciałem być u jego boku. Stałem tak wraz z Hansem dobre dwie godziny, kiedy nagle lekarz i pielęgniarki przestali cokolwiek robić, a lekarz spojrzał na zegarek. Jezu…nie.  
-Panie doktorze?-zaczepiłem go kiedy wychodził  
Ten tylko pokiwał przecząco głową, a ja wiedziałem co się stało. Upadłem na kolana i zacząłem płakać. Widziałem, że Hans również nie mógł powstrzymać się od łez.  
-Za co?-pytałem sobie.  
Nagle wyszła jedna z pielęgniarek  
-Czy ja mogę się z nim…?-spytałem przez łzy.  
-Oczywiście-odparła.  
Ostatni raz chwyciłem Paula za rękę i pożegnałem się z nim. Zabrałem jego pamiętnik, bowiem pragnąłem spełnić jego prośbę. Przez następne dobre 4 dni siedziałem w domu i nie miałem ochoty w ogóle wychodzić. Wciąż pamiętałem…te cudowne chwile…ja chciałem z nim spędzić resztę życia. Wreszcie poczułem, że jest to odpowiednia osoba.   
Tydzień później  
I tak nadszedł dzień pogrzebu. Założyłem swój najlepszy czarny garnitur. Ruszyliśmy razem z bratem w stronę kościoła. Zaczęła się ceremonia, na której również były osoby ze szkoły, klasa, której Paul był chwilę wychowawcą…To ja miałem wygłosić przemowę.  
-Drodzy państwo…jest nam wszystkim smutno z powodu, kolejnej młodej duszy, która musiała odejść z tego świata. Jednakże nie nam jest sądzić…my mamy pamiętać…bo to właśnie pamięć trzyma zmarłych przy życiu. Dopóki o nich pamiętamy oni żyją, są obecni…zawsze będą…-po krótkiej przemowie przeczytałem całą notatkę, którą Paul zapisał jeszcze przed śmiercią. Później trumna została zakopana i postawiono mogiłę. Kiedy wszyscy zaczęli się rozchodzić, a ja zostałem sam, postanowiłem wygłosić ostatnią moją przemowę w stronę mojego ukochanego.  
„Paullie, nie wierzyłem w miłość, po tym wszystkim co się wydarzyło w moim życiu, nie myślałem, że może ona istnieć. Bałem się, bałem się wszystkiego, ludzi, ciemnych miejsc…byłem kiepski. Wiem, ale musisz wiedzieć, że po poznaniu Ciebie zacząłem patrzeć na świat jak na coś pięknego. Wreszcie życie zaczęło się w miarę układać. Wiesz, nie jestem dobry w wygłaszaniu takich długich notek jak Ty, ale wiedz jedno, ja o Tobie nigdy nie zapomnę…będę zawsze Cię kochać, a zwłaszcza Twój uśmiech”  
Wziąłem szalik, który Paul zostawił i przewiesiłem go przez mogiłę. Wziąłem małą czekoladkę i zjadłem ją w drodze z cmentarza do domu…  
KONIEC


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zdecydowałam się jeszcze nie kończyć mojego opowiadania. Razem z przyjaciółką, która czytała me opowiadanie, zdecydowałyśmy, by pisać je dalej.

Rok Później  
Wciąż byłem bardzo zdołowany śmiercią Paulliego. Miałem problemy ze skupieniem w pracy. Moje stosunki z bratem znowu się pogorszyły. Przez pewien czas miałem już dość wszystkiego. Chciałem wziąć jakieś gówno, popić alkoholem i zobaczyć jak świat odpływa. Szczerze, gdyby nie Hans, to prawdopodobnie, nie było, by już mnie na tym świecie. Muszę to otwarcie powiedzieć, wpadłem w poważną depresję. Zapisałem się nawet do psychologa, lecz nic mi to nie dawało. Dziś jest rocznica śmierci Paulliego. Kupiłem białe lilie, ubrałem swój najlepszy garnitur i ruszyłem w stronę postoju taksówek.  
-Na cmentarz Nikolasa, proszę…  
Kierowca przytaknął i zapalił silnik. Dojechaliśmy na miejsce w dobre 5 minut. Zapłaciłem i ruszyłem w stronę mogił.  
„Ciekawe jak to jest po drugiej stronie? Może tam już nie ma tyle problemów, może życie tam jest przyjemniejsze, bez zmartwień, smutków obaw…”  
Kiedy zbliżałem się do grobu Paulliego zauważyłem coś dziwnego. Jakaś postać ubrana na styl Paula nachylała się nad grobem. Podszedłem bliżej, gdyż postać zaczęła coś mówić.  
-Jeszcze trochę…i załatwię wszystkie sprawy-usłyszałem. Nagle postać obróciła się w moją stronę, a ja pomyślałem, że mam halucynacje, to był Paul. Przetarłem oczy chyba z cztery razy…po prostu nie mogłem uwierzyć…Nagle zdałem sobie sprawę, że Paul dosłownie rozpłynął się w powietrzu, zanim zdążyłem go zapytać o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Postanowiłem przejść się pieszo w stronę domu. Czy to aby na pewno był Paul?…czy ja mam jakieś zwidy? Zapaliłem papierosa i spojrzałem w niebo wprost na spadające na moją twarz płatki śniegu.  
-Co się kurwa dzieje na tym świecie-ups powiedziałem to na głos i nagle ludzie patrzyli na mnie pytającym wzrokiem. Nie przejąłem się tym i ruszyłem dalej. Jeśli to naprawdę był Paul, to co robił przez ten cały rok…dlaczego ani razu się nie odezwał…i przede wszystkim kogo pochowaliśmy rok temu? Te wszystkie pytania wciąż pozostawały bez odpowiedzi. Ujrzałem zarys mojego domu. Pomyślałem, że może jeśli jutro wrócę na cmentarz to może znów ujrzę Paula. Wszedłem do środka.  
-Hans!  
-Czego?-spojrzał z kuchni  
-Nie uwierzysz, co dziś widziałem.  
-Daj mi zgadnąć, hmmm…Paula?-zaczął się śmiać  
-Dlaczego się śmiejesz…głupi gimbusie, ja naprawdę go widziałem.  
Hans wybuchł śmiechem.  
-Richie, z całym szacunkiem dla ciebie, ale on nie żyje…nie pamiętasz-Hans wciąż się śmiał  
-Naprawdę go widziałem…  
-W ogóle dobrze się czujesz-przyłożył mi dłoń do czoła-może masz gorączkę?  
-Spierdalaj-odtrąciłem go- jeszcze zobaczysz, że mam rację. Postanowiłem pójść do mojego pokoju.  
-Oj Richie, z tęsknoty poprzewracało ci się w głowie.  
Nie mogłem zasnąć. Całą noc myślałem o tym co wydarzyło się na cmentarzu. Zastanawiałem się, czy jutro spotkam tam Paula. Rano wstałem. Akurat dziś miałem do pracy na jedenastą. Postanowiłem, że rano pójdę na cmentarz. Całą drogę zastanawiałem się, czy to naprawdę był Paul. Już układałem sobie plan co zrobię jak go spotkam. Najpierw mu przyłożę, a potem go pocałuję. Wszedłem na teren cmentarza. Przy grobie Paula nie było nikogo. Nagle zauważyłem jakąś panią, w starszym wieku, która rozmawiała chyba ze swoją koleżanką, ale najważniejsze co uchwyciłem z jej rozmowy to to, że przychodzi na cmentarz codziennie. Postanowiłem pokazać jej zdjęcie Paula.  
-Dzień dobry.  
-Dzień dobry…  
-Mam do pani jedno pytanie jeśli można…  
-Ależ oczywiście, pytaj o co chcesz…  
-Widziała może pani ostatnio tu na cmentarzu tego mężczyznę?- pokazałem jej zdjęcie Paula.  
-Jakoś go nie kojarzę…a ty Marion?  
-Niech spojrzę-wzięła zdjęcie do ręki i założyła okulary- ja go kojarzę. Często odwiedza tamten grób-wskazała ręką dokładnie na grób Paula- przychodzi praktycznie codziennie tak o 16 bodajże. Zawsze coś mamrocze przy tym grobie. Wie pan, ja to myślę, że on jakiś dziwny jest. Pewnie nawet nie wierzy w Boga…  
-Mniejsza z tym…dziękuję paniom za pomoc-odszedłem będąc nad wyraz szczęśliwy. On jednak żyje…, ale wciąż pozostaje odpowiedź…kto jest w trumnie? Nie chciałem iść do szkoły. Zadzwoniłem do dyrektora, że źle się czuję i, że nie przyjdę do pracy. Był taki łaskawy, że dał mi ten dzień wolnego. Postanowiłem zaczekać na cmentarzu do tej 16, aż zjawi się tajemniczy gość, wyglądający jak Paul. Uznałem, że skoro mam dużo czasu, pójdę do sklepu. Kupiłem sobie kawę w puszce…brzmi to wręcz okropnie, i paczkę papierosów. Stanąłem sobie w takim miejscu, by mieć idealny widok na grób. Zacząłem palić. Do godziny 15, wypaliłem całą paczkę. Nagle go zauważyłem. Miał ubraną skórzaną, czarną kurtkę, czarne spodnie oraz czapkę beanie. To musiał być Paul. Postać ruszyła w kierunku nagrobka(prawdopodobnie swojego) i znowu się nad nim nachyliła. Postanowiłem wkroczyć do akcji.  
-Co ty tu robisz?  
Postać aż drgnęła jak usłyszała mój głos.  
-Nie teraz…nie teraz…daj mi jeszcze trochę…-przez chwilę zastanawiałem się dlaczego Paul gada takie bzdety.  
-Paullie, już nie musisz się ukrywać…-cierpliwie czekałem aż odwróci się w moją stronę, chciałem ujrzeć jego twarz…  
-Jeszcze trochę…-wciąż gadał bez sensu…  
-Paul! Odwróćżesz się w końcu!-już miałem dość czekania.  
Nagle postać się odwróciła, a ja ujrzałem znajomą mi twarz całą we łzach. To naprawdę był Paul, on żywy…stał przede mną…  
-Miałeś się nie dowiedzieć…jeszcze nie…chciałem wrócić za tydzień…miałeś w ogóle mnie nie widzieć na tym cmentarzu…-Paul płakał, a ja nic nie rozumiałem.  
-Wytłumaczysz mi o co w tym wszystkim chodzi…  
-Nie mogę…jeszcze nie…  
-Dlaczego?!  
-Bo nie!  
Nie wytrzymałem, uderzyłem go mocno w twarz. Upadł na ziemie i zobaczyłem, że krew leci mu z wargi…  
-Najpierw kurwa umierasz. Ja odprawiam pogrzeb, przez rok byłem kurwa w depresji! A ty jak nigdy nic nagle wracasz i mówisz, że nie możesz mi powiedzieć dlaczego zniknąłeś?! Gówno prawda…po prostu nie chcesz i tak to kurwa wygląda…mogłeś chociaż wysłać sms, że żyjesz…  
-Tłumaczę ci…nie mogłem.  
-Ja pierdolę…za co?...przynajmniej cieszę się, że żyjesz…  
-Powiem, ci obiecuję…wkrótce…  
-Taa…zdążysz przed świętami, czy to będzie prezent  
Paul się uśmiechnął, a ja wiedziałem, że nie będę długo się na niego gniewać.


	17. Chapter 17

Paul P.W  
-Musimy to rozegrać w ten sposób…  
-Paul…on się zorientuje, że coś jest nie tak i wciąż…ten pomysł mi się nie podoba…  
-Wiesz, że muszę rozbić ten gang narkotykowy…jest to ważna sprawa…życia i śmierci, a z Reeshem nie załatwię tej misji…muszę być cały czas przy tych szumowinach…wtopić się w ich grupę, a to oznacza misję 24/7, rozumiesz?  
-Ale dlaczego wykorzystujesz mnie?  
-Mówiłem ci już…sam powiedziałeś, że zrobisz dla mnie wszystko…mnie też się to nie podoba, a zwłaszcza, że dowiedziałem się o twojej chorobie…  
-Paul, ja nie jestem tobą…nie dam rady cię udawać…  
-Powiem ci wszystko czego potrzebujesz…tylko proszę zrób to dla mnie…  
-Paul…ty wiesz, że ja naprawdę umrę…  
-Wiem…wiem-zacząłem płakać  
-Ta misja jest aż tak ryzykowna, że musisz okłamać wszystkich, że zginałeś?  
-Niestety tak…takie życie tajniaka…  
-Paul, ale…tzn skoro to nasze ostatnie spotkanie…to wiedz, że cię kochałem i dziękuję ci, że mnie wtedy uratowałeś…gdyby nie ty…zginąłbym w tym pożarze.  
-Gabriel…nie ma o czym mówić, jesteś moim bratem…zawsze będę cię kochać…a teraz opowiem ci o Reeshu, żebyś był przygotowany na wszystko, o co może cię zapytać. Najważniejsze Reesh nie cierpi słodyczy…uwielbia kawę i papierosy. Uratowałem mu życie…on mnie. Miałem ostatnio wypadek w szkole i powiesz mu, że właśnie wtedy dowiedziałeś się o chorobie…  
-Dobra…czaję…  
-I Gabriś, najważniejsze masz napisać notkę pożegnalną, wiesz o tym jak kochałeś Reesha itd.  
-Wiesz wisisz mi przysługę…jak już obaj będziemy po drugiej stronie-Gabriel zaczął się śmiać  
-Jasne-podaliśmy sobie ręce, gdyż nasze spotkanie powoli dobiegało końca. Zdążyliśmy się jeszcze przytulić, kiedy musiałem wsiąść do helikoptera. W głębi duszy miałem nadzieję, że ten plan wypali i, że Reesh faktycznie będzie myślał, że umarłem. Przynajmniej będę mógł doprowadzić moją misję do końca. Nie powiedziałem mu całej prawdy. Tak naprawdę praca na stacji benzynowej była tylko przykrywką. Moja prawdziwa praca to bycie tajniakiem. I właśnie miałem rozpocząć najważniejszą i najbardziej ryzykowną misję w swoim życiu. Reesh, jeśli naprawdę umrę to nigdy nie dowiesz się prawdy…i może tak byłoby lepiej  
**********************************************************************************  
Reesh zadawał mnóstwo pytań. Jednakże ja nie mogłem mu jeszcze wszystkiego powiedzieć. Musiałem zaczekać. I tak wiedziałem, że moja misja się powiodła, ale jeszcze czekałem na ogłoszenie wyroku dla tych głupich dilerów.  
-Dobra Paullie, gadaj, bo na serio chcę wiedzieć…jak to było?  
W końcu przełamałem się…chrzanić tajemnicę zawodową- byłem na misji.  
-Jakiej misji?-Reesh był zdziwiony.  
-Moim zadaniem było rozbić jeden z największych karteli narkotyków…  
-Chwila…co?  
-Jestem tajniakiem, to była ryzykowna misja…nie mogłem ci nic powiedzieć…a musiałem zniknąć na cały rok w jakiś sposób…  
-Ha więc upozorowałeś własną śmierć, tak?  
-Nie…nie do końca…  
-Jak to?  
-Osoba, która umarła to był mój brat bliźniak Gabriel…on naprawdę miał raka…  
-Zmusiłeś swojego brata, by zrobił coś takiego…czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę jakie to było egoistyczne?  
-Misja także była ważna…ona była wagi państwowej- znów upadłem na ziemie, kiedy Reesh zadał mi kolejny cios.  
-Ty dupku…poświęciłeś nawet własnego brata…co mnie też byś tak poświęcił, gdyby jakaś misja tego wymagała?! Co?!  
-Reesh proszę…ja musiałem, a mój brat zrobił to dobrowolnie…chciał mi się odwdzięczyć…  
-Ile jeszcze rzeczy zmyśliłeś co? Może twoja miłość do mnie to też była przykrywka, albo jeszcze lepiej powiedz mi, że cały czas spotykałem się z Gabrielem…  
-Nie! Gabriel pojawił się tylko kiedy złapaliśmy Chrisa…tylko wtedy…potem u ciebie w domu i w szpitalu. Tak to zawsze byłem ja…przysięgam.  
-Wiesz…trochę minie zanim znowu nabiorę zaufania do ciebie…  
-Reesh, dzięki tej misji udało się uratować 1000 osób, które były w śpiączkach przez te lewe narkotyki…i potencjalnych nabywców też…to była naprawdę ważna misja…  
-Powiedz mi…tak szczerze…ile rzeczy z twojego życia było kłamstwem, co?  
-Reesh, wszystko co ci kiedykolwiek powiedziałem było prawdą…nigdy cię nie okłamałem…jedyna rzecz jaką ukryłem to fakt, że jestem tajnym agentem…i tyle  
-I to, że miałeś brata bliźniaka…  
-No to dwie rzeczy…-uśmiechnąłem się  
-Ty już nie próbuj mnie udobruchać tym swoim uśmiechem, wciąż jestem na ciebie wściekły…dlaczego nie zadzwoniłeś…nie dałeś żadnego znaku życia…  
-Nie mogłem…zrozum naprawdę, musiałem wtopić się w tę grupę, stać się jednym z nich. Wiązało się to z ogromnym ryzykiem, jeśli tylko zauważyliby, że coś jest nie tak…to ten nagrobek faktycznie stałby się mój…  
-Nie, ja wciąż nie mogę tego ogarnąć-Reesh chwycił się za głowę- ty tajnym agentem, pogrzeb twojego brata…ta tajna misja…uhh…okej-Reesh odwrócił się strikte w moją stronę- kto w ogóle wiedział, że sfingowałeś swoją śmierć i, że musisz ruszać na misję?  
-Nikt…tylko mój brat Gabriel…tylko on.  
-Na pewno?  
-Tak, przysięgam ci…tylko on.  
-Tak w ogóle…to często wysyłają cię na takie ryzykowne misje?  
-Ta była jedyna i zarazem ostatnia…powiedziałem szefostwu, że kiedy wszystko się uda to rezygnuję z pracy tajniaka…  
-I co?-Reesh i te ciągłe pytania.  
-No…już tam nie pracuję…gdybym dalej pozostał w pracy to prawdopodobnie byś już mnie nie zobaczył…-czy ja to powiedziałem?  
-Aha…czyli mam rozumieć, że teraz wracasz i wszystko będzie w porządku?  
-No…liczyłem na to…-i tak znów upadłem na ziemię. Ile razy jeszcze dostanę w twarz? W sumie należało mi się…mogłem faktycznie jakoś po kryjomu wysłać sms, że żyję. Wstałem z ziemi i otrzepałem swoje ubranie.  
-Ty możesz sobie tylko wyobrazić, co ja czułem-Reesh miał łzy w oczach- ja…ja…ja nawet chciałem skończyć ze sobą…miałem dość wszystkiego…  
Nagle poczułem jakby moje serce rozpadało się na kawałki.  
…chciałem wierzyć, że może jednak żyjesz…Hans opowiedział mi o takim serialu nawet, gdzie główny bohater finguje swoją śmierć, a po dwóch latach wraca…wyśmiałem go…choć chciałem, by tak się stało…  
Zrobiło mi się żal Reesha. Faktycznie, mogłem tylko pomyśleć, co on czuł przez ten cały rok. Jak mu mnie brakować musiało, a ja zachowałem się jak prawdziwy egoista…myślałem tylko o sobie i tej cholernej misji…nawet poświęciłem brata w tym celu. Co ze mnie za człowiek?  
…ale naprawdę, naprawdę cieszę się, że okazało się prawdą to, że żyjesz…i chciałem ci jeszcze powiedzieć, że naprawdę cię kocham- Reesh mnie pocałował. Nagle poczułem, taką ulgę, a zarazem spokój. Brakowało mi tego, brakowało mi tej czułości Reesha, każdego dnia zastanawiałem się, co robi i przede wszystkim jak się trzyma.  
-Przyrzeknij mi, że już nigdy nie zrobisz czegoś tak egoistycznego…  
-Przyrzekam Reesh, już nigdy tak nie postąpię…  
Reesh mnie przytulił ze łzami w oczach. Naprawdę pragnąłem mu to wszystko jakoś zadośćuczynić. W sumie za niedługo są święta Bożego Narodzenia…zastanawiałem się, czy Reesh jeszcze będzie chciał je spędzić razem ze mną.  
-Reesh…mam pytanie?  
-Tak?  
-Pamiętasz jak w zeszłym roku powiedziałeś, że spędzimy razem święta…no których teoretycznie nie dożyłem-uśmiechnąłem się  
-Pamiętam…spędziłem je sam z depresją…siedziałem dwa dni patrząc się na ogień w kominku-znowu zrobiło mi się przykro.  
-To może tym razem spędzimy je razem?-starałem się jak mogłem  
-Nie wiem…-Reesh był taki stanowczy, widziałem, że wciąż miał problem z zaufaniem do mnie. W sumie Paul, czego ty się spodziewałeś…?  
-Rozumiem…-spuściłem głowę.  
-Żartowałem…jeez- Reesh zaczął się śmiać- jasne, że chcę spędzić z tobą święta głuptasie…  
Od razu zrobiło mi się przyjemniej. Odwzajemniłem uśmiech Reesha, na widok którego ten zrobił się cały czerwony. Nagle zauważyłem jak Reesh schyla się po coś z ziemi. Nagle poczułem jak dostaję śniegiem w twarz.  
-Osz…ty!-również się schyliłem i zrobiłem dość dużą śnieżkę, rzuciłem ją w Reesha- masz! To zemsta. I tak zaczęliśmy bitwę na śnieżki…jak dzieci z podstawówki. W pewnym momencie, już zmęczeni gonitwą upadliśmy obaj na śnieg i patrzyliśmy w czyste niebo, na którym było widać miliony białych punkcików.  
-Niby niebo wszędzie jest takie same, a jednak na każdym kontynencie widzi się je inaczej-Reesh przerwał chwilową ciszę. Nagle ujrzałem spadającą gwiazdę.  
-Jedna spadła-stwierdziłem  
-Pomyślałeś życzenie?  
-Oj tak- chciałem byś zaczął mnie całować w tym śniegu…  
-A co sobie pomyślałeś?-Reesh się uśmiechał  
-Ładnie tak pytać o czyjeś życzenia? Nie powiem, bo się nie spełni- śmiałem się. Nagle Reesh się do mnie zbliżył. I tak zaczęliśmy całować się, leżąc dosłownie w śniegu. A jednak życzenia się spełniają.  
-Czyżbyś sobie tego życzył?  
-Zgadłeś-uśmiechnąłem się  
-No widzisz jak ja cię znam-Reesh zaczął się śmiać- a teraz wstawaj, szczerze dupsko mi odmarzło od leżenia w tym śniegu- Reesh wstał, a ja za nim- Chodźmy do domu…jak Hans cię zobaczy to chyba zejdzie na zawał.


	18. Chapter 18

Richard P.W  
Kurde, ale odmarzło mi dupsko. Jednak długie leżenie na śniegu to nie był dobry pomysł. Szczerze, wciąż jeszcze byłem lekko wściekły na Paula, ale starałem się tego nie okazywać. Czekałem tylko na to aż dotrzemy do domu, a ja powiem Hansowi prosto w twarz- „a nie mówiłem!”. Postanowiliśmy, że nie weźmiemy taksówki, a zamiast tego zrobimy sobie spacer w strugach śniegu. To jest jeden z tych cudnych momentów, kiedy patrząc w niebo, w stronę padającego śniegu czujesz się jakbyś leciał w górę. Po dobrych 30 minutach doszliśmy do mojego domu.  
-Czekaj…czekaj-mówiłem podekscytowany- zaczekaj tu Paullie…zrobimy małą niespodziankę.  
-Dobrze-Paul został za drzwiami, a ja wszedłem do domu, udając smutnego.  
-Gdzie ty byłeś?! Wiesz, która jest godzina?! Myślałem, że zginąłeś na tym cmentarzu…  
-Weź…byłem tam…i spotkałem go…  
-A ten znowu to samo…Rich, ile razy ja już ci mówiłem…on nie żyje-Hans zaczął mną trząść-musisz wziąć się w garść…rozumiesz?  
-Możesz wejść!-krzyknąłem na Paula czekającego na zewnątrz.  
Drzwi się otworzyły i Paul wszedł do środka, a Hans prawie osunął się na ziemię.  
-Cześć…-Paul się uśmiechnął  
-Cccześć? Jak ty…skąd…jak? Przecież umarłeś…byliśmy na pogrzebie…  
-Byliśmy bracie na pogrzebie brata bliźniaka Paula…Gabriela.  
-Brata bliźniaka? Serio?  
-Tak…mój brat się poświęcił dla dobra misji, którą musiałem wykonać, a była ona nad wyraz ryzykowna i przede wszystkim bardzo niebezpieczna.  
-Nie czaję…ale seryjnie…to jest jak w tym serialu, co ostatnio oglądałem…hmm…Sherlocku!  
-Kojarzę-Paul stwierdził stanowczo- on faktycznie też wraca, po dwóch latach…  
-Ale czad…akcja niczym z serialu…  
A ja wciąż tam stałem i czekałem aż Hans przyzna mi rację, ale wydawało się, że nawet nie zamierzał tego zrobić.  
-Ekhm…-udawałem kaszel, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę  
-Coś chciałeś?  
-Jeszcze się pytasz?! Miałem rację…a ty powinieneś mnie przeprosić za to, że robiłeś ze mnie jakiegoś wariata.  
-Ty chyba se jaja robisz…nie będę cię przepraszał…  
-Głupi gimbus…  
-Widzę, że lubicie się jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej-Paul zaczął się śmiać…  
-Kochamy się normalnie-Hans zaczął zbierać się do wyjścia.  
-A ty dokąd idziesz?-byłem zdziwiony  
-Wiesz poniekąd, lajtowo było kiedy miałeś tę depresję…nic cię wokoło nie interesowało, a ja chodziłem codziennie na imprezy…  
-Co ty kurw…-nie dokończyłem, gdyż Hans wyszedł- ja go tak kurwa nienawidzę  
-Spokojnie Reesh…-położył mi rękę na ramieniu- jeszcze się dogadacie. Wierzę w to-Paullie się uśmiechnął, a mnie od razu zrobiło się lepiej. Nagle usłyszałem dzwonek do drzwi. Zastanawiałem się kto może przychodzić o tej porze. Na pewno nie był to ten głupi gimbus…on ma klucze. Postanowiłem otworzyć drzwi. Dosłownie zamarłem.  
-Siemasz Mój Kochany…  
-Ty…ty…-nagle poczułem ogromny strach, nie do opisania. Nogi się zaczęły pode mną uginać. Cały się trząsłem.  
-No co tak stoisz jak wryty…wpuściłbyś starego znajomego…co?  
-Nie…nie możesz…-miałem nawet problem sklecić proste zdanie- wynoś się…  
-Od kiedy tyś taki waleczny się stał Mój Kochany? Co?-zbliżył się do mnie, a ja go odepchnąłem.  
-Nie zbliżaj się do mnie…  
-Kurde, zawsze miałem cię za bogatą ciotę, a tu proszę…aż mi się zachciało…-nachylił się i wyszeptał mi do ucha- pieprzyć cię jak zwierzę. Miałem dość.  
-Pójdziesz sam, albo zadzwonię po policję…  
-Serio, psami mnie straszysz? Przestań…  
Nagle poczułem mocne uderzenie w twarz. Aż krew pociekła mi z wargi.  
-Wiesz co najbardziej lubiłem Mój Kochany…siniaki na twojej twarzy…na całym twoim ciele, ale zawsze najbardziej podbite oko…  
Przyłożył mi jeszcze raz, a ja ze strachu nie miałem odwagi mu się postawić.  
-Reesh? Co tak długo ci schodzi?-usłyszałem głos Paula.  
-O proszę…Mój Kochany ma gościa…-śmiał mi się prosto w twarz…-a wiesz, że słyszałem co ci się przytrafiło. Ktoś cię zgwałcił…przepraszam Chris cię zgwałcił, ale dlatego, że jesteś ciotą. Nigdy nie zachowywałeś się jak prawdziwy mężczyzna…bardziej jak rozpieszczona paniusia na szpileczkach.  
Nagle obok mnie stanął Paul.  
-Reesh! Dobrze się czujesz?-zobaczył moje siniaki na twarzy- albo stąd pójdziesz, albo ja tym razem zadzwonię na policję-stanowczym tonem mówił do nieproszonego gościa.  
-Proszę Mój Kochany jest taką ciotą, że obrońcę musiał se znaleźć…  
Paul zaczął się z nim kłócić, a ja naprawdę nie miałem odwagi się mu postawić. Bałem się go…on zawsze był taki brutalny…Zobaczyłem jak Paul dosłownie wyrzucił go za drzwi. Nie miałem siły stać upadłem na ziemię, moje nogi były niczym z waty.  
-Reesh, w porządku?-Paul podbiegł do mnie.  
-Tak…tak…  
-Wcale nie…jesteś cały roztrzęsiony i twoja twarz! Pójdę po lód żebyś mógł go sobie przyłożyć do ran…  
-Jasne-dalej siedziałem na ziemi i było mi wszystko jedno. Po chwili Paullie wrócił z okładem z lodu i przyłożył mi go do spuchniętego oka.  
-Więc…tym razem któż to był?  
-Nie ważne…-nie chciałem mu mówić.  
-Reesh, przecież wiesz, że mi możesz powiedzieć…  
-Teraz nie jestem tego taki pewny…  
Paul patrzył na mnie ze zdziwieniem.  
-…ja po prostu boję się go…on jest…przerażający.  
-Kto to w ogóle jest?-Paul wciąż trzymał lód przy mojej twarzy.  
„Jak mam mu powiedzieć kto to jest…on mnie chyba znienawidzi…”  
-Mój kuzyn…  
-Twój kuzyn?!-Paul był wyraźnie zdziwiony  
-Tak…nazywa się Adrian…lepiej na niego uważać…-na sam dźwięk tego imienia, które sam mówiłem, zaczynałem się trząść…  
-Reesh…czy on ci coś zrob…  
Nie mogłem…naprawdę przytuliłem się do Paula. A on również mnie przytulił. Bałem się mu o tym mówić…naprawdę…Adriana bałem się jak nikogo innego…  
-On jest starszy ode mnie o 10 lat…często przyjeżdżaliśmy z rodziną do ciotki i wujka no i do Adriana, ale on…-czułem jak głos mi się zaczyna łamać-on…on…w sumie to się wydarzyło pierwszy raz kiedy miałem lat 16…sam do niego pojechałem…tak do kuzyna, a on…-wziąłem się w garść-miał jakieś dziwne fanaberie…on wtedy…mnie…z…zgwałcił, a następnie pobił. Mówił, że uwielbia jak moje całe ciało jest w siniakach…uwielbiał tortury. Kiedyś złamał mi nawet rękę…ja się go tak bałem…  
-Powiedziałeś o tym komuś…rodzicom?  
-Powiedziałem…kazali mi przestać zmyślać. Bo przecież jak student medycyny mógłby być tak okrutny…powinieneś być z niego dumny, a nie oskarżać go o takie rzeczy…jakbym dziś słyszał to w mojej głowie. Matka uważała go za siódmy cud świata. Zawsze porównywała mnie do niego. Adrian mógł, a ty nie…pamiętam nawet jaką karę mi dali za to, co powiedziałem…  
-Reesh, tak mi przykro…  
-Wierzysz mi, prawda?-spojrzałem wprost na Paula- bo gdybyś i ty mi nie uwierzył, to już bym nie wiedział…  
-Jasne, że ci wierzę…Reesh…-przytulił mnie.  
Nagle obaj usłyszeliśmy jak otwierają się drzwi. Ruszyliśmy od razu sprawdzić kto przyszedł. Był to Hans, cały podniecony, jakby udało mu się zaliczyć jakąś laskę.  
-Co się tak cieszysz?-zastanawiałem się  
-Nie zgadniesz kogo spotkałem na zewnątrz?-dalej był podekscytowany.  
-Nie wiem…swój rozum może…  
-Cha…cha…cha…Adriana! Jeez jak ja go dawno nie widziałem. Zastanawiałem się co robi na zewnątrz…może zaprosimy go do środka?  
-Nie…-byłem stanowczy.  
-Dlaczego? Przecież to nasz kuzyn.  
-Powiedziałem nie!-na samą myśl bycia w jednym pomieszczeniu z Adrianem, zaczynałem się bać  
-Jeez, ja cię czasami nie ogarniam…zimno jest na polu…jak nie ty to ja go wpuszczę-Hans ruszył na pole  
-Nie…-nie zdążyłem go zatrzymać, zwróciłem się do Paula- zróbmy coś, ja nie mogę tkwić z nim w jednym pomieszczeniu…może gdzieś pójdziemy?  
-O 1 w nocy? Wiesz Reesh, nie chcę cię martwić, ale wszystkie lokale są już o tej porze zamknięte…  
-Hmm…to chodźmy do mojego pokoju…błagam Paullie, wszystko żeby nie musieć go widzieć…  
-Dobrze, Reesh…w porządku, przy mnie ci nic nie grozi…  
Ruszyliśmy razem w stronę mojego pokoju. Byłem w stanie zrobić wszystko, by nie widzieć znowu tej gęby mojego kuzyna. Weszliśmy do pomieszczenia. Usiadłem na łóżku, podczas, gdy Paul obserwował to, co działo się za oknem.  
-I co?-byłem przerażony.  
-Wchodzą razem do środka…  
-Ja pierdolę-chwyciłem się za głowę…  
-Reesh, dobrze się czujesz…strasznie zbladłeś…nie masz ty ataku paniki? Słyszałem kiedyś o tym…  
-Nie…w sumie…nie wiem…a co to w ogóle jest?  
-Kiedy strasznie się czegoś boisz wpadasz w taki szok, że nie jesteś w stanie kontaktować się z rzeczywistością…  
Nagle już nie wiedziałem, co Paul do mnie mówił. Totalnie się wyłączyłem. Zaczęły do mnie wracać obrazy z przed 22 lat. Czułem jakby to było wczoraj. Znów czułem ten ból, nie tylko fizyczny…lecz psychiczny. Znowu chciało mi się płakać. Do rzeczywistości sprowadziła mnie Paulliego, ręka przed moją twarzą.  
-Reesh, słuchasz mnie?  
-Co mówiłeś…wybacz wyłączyłem się…  
W jednej chwili drzwi otworzyły się z ogromnym impetem. Zobaczyłem w nich Adriana razem z Hansem.  
-Witaj, Mój Kochany kuzynie-uśmiechał się do mnie…tak samo jak wtedy.  
Nie odpowiedziałem.  
-Kuzynie…mógłbyś chociaż odpowiedzieć…  
Dalej milczałem…byłem przerażony.  
-Richie co z tobą?-Hans patrzył się na mnie dziwnie.  
Ja już nic nie wiedziałem…nawet co robię. Całkowicie się odłączyłem od rzeczywistości. Bałem się…byłem wręcz przerażony. Nawet nie wiem kiedy w strachu wyszedłem na balkon.  
-Reesh…co ty robisz?!-Paul chwycił mnie, lecz nie udało mu się. A ja wyskoczyłem z drugiego piętra. Ostatnie co pamiętam to spokój…


	19. Chapter 19

Paul P.W  
Jezu…sam byłem przerażony kiedy Reesh wyszedł na balkon. Chciałem go zatrzymać, ale nie dałem rady. On wyskoczył z drugiego piętra. Faktycznie musiał mieć atak paniki…Przebiłem się przez zagradzającego moją drogę Adriana i Hansa i pobiegłem na sam dół, jednocześnie dzwoniąc na pogotowie. Dotarłem na sam dół i sprawdziłem, co z Reeshem. Na szczęście nie miał dużych obrażeń. W sumie to odzyskał przytomność i pytał się mnie co się stało, gdyż pamiętał tylko jak razem weszliśmy do jego pokoju. Rozmawiał ze mną tak jakby…nic się nie stało. Kiedy tak rozmawialiśmy podeszli do nas ratownicy.  
-Co się stało?  
-Mój kolega wypadł z drugiego piętra…  
Założyli mu kołnierz stabilizacyjny na szyję i położyli na noszach. Reesh się trochę buntował, że nie chce jechać do szpitala, ale zapewniłem go żeby lepiej pojechał. Pozwolili mi usiąść w karetce. Nie chciałem znów biegać po taksówkach. Kiedy dojechaliśmy do szpitala musiałem zaczekać aż zrobią Reeshowi wszystkie badania. Czekałem i czekałem w tej poczekalni dobre pół godziny. Aż w końcu wyszedł lekarz.  
-I co panie doktorze?  
-Nie mogę panu powiedzieć, ale przeżyje…  
-A w której leży sali?  
-17.  
Ruszyłem w kierunku sali 17. Wszedłem do środka i zastałem Reesha siedzącego na łóżku.  
-Reesh…ja myślałem, że zawału dostanę kiedy wyskoczyłeś z tego balkonu…-usiadłem przy łóżku.  
-Paul…ja nic nie pamiętam…co się stało?-Reesh miał łzy w oczach- ja nigdy nie robiłem takich rzeczy…  
-Adrian i Hans weszli do twojego pokoju…to nie twoja wina…miałeś atak paniki…-widziałem jak Reesh płacząc kręcił głową, że nie rozumie.  
-…jest to wtedy, kiedy strasznie bojąc się czegoś tracimy kontakt z rzeczywistością…  
Reesh patrzył na mnie pustym spojrzeniem. Jak się później okazało nic mu większego się nie stało więc po czterech godzinach spędzonych na obserwacji mógł pójść do domu. Przysiągłem sobie, że jak jeszcze zobaczę Adriana, to chyba sam go zabiję…  
-Wiesz…w sobotę jest Wigilia…-zacząłem  
Reesh zapalił papierosa i widziałem, że humor mu się poprawił.  
-O kurde…faktycznie…trzeba wybrać się na zakupy-wypuścił dym.  
-Może pójdziemy jut…w sumie to już dziś po południu?-chciałem odwieść go od myśli na temat kuzyna.  
-Jasne Paullie…czemu nie-Reesh się uśmiechnął wyrzucając niedopałek.  
Wciąż nie mogłem uwierzyć, że rozmawiam z osobą, która cztery godziny temu wyskoczyła z balkonu. Reesh był nad wyraz spokojny. Może dlatego, że tego nie pamiętał. Ruszyliśmy taksówką w stronę domu Reesha. Dojechaliśmy na miejsce w 10 minut. Szczerze mówiąc byłem zmęczony. Weszliśmy do domu.  
-Zaczekasz chwilę w kuchni?-Reesh ruszył w stronę pokoju.  
-Jasne-szczerze nie wiem czy wytrzymam…oczy mi się same zamykały. Czekałem cierpliwie i nawet nie wiem kiedy zasnąłem na stole w kuchni. Dziwnym trafem obudziłem się następnego dnia w łóżku obok Reesha. Sprawdziłem, na zegarze była siódma. Zastanawiałem się dlaczego Reesh jeszcze nie wstawał do pracy.   
-Reesh- zacząłem go szturchać- ty nie wstajesz?  
-Paullie mam do pracy dopiero na 11, daj mi jeszcze pospać…  
-Jasne…-w sumie mnie też chciało się spać. Zamknąłem oczy, a kiedy je otworzyłem zobaczyłem, że jest już 12 w południe. Nawet nie słyszałem jak Reesh wstawał. Zdecydowałem się poleżeć jeszcze chwilę w łóżku obserwując wskazówki zegara. Myślałem jak mój ukochany znosi to wszystko. W sumie skoro był w stanie iść do pracy to chyba nie jest tak źle. Nagle zobaczyłem, że jest już 13 na zegarze, a ja wciąż leżałem jak nigdy nic w łóżku. Reesh miał wrócić dopiero za dwie godziny. Szczerze chciałem zrobić mu jakąś niespodziankę. Postanowiłem, że ugotuję obiad. Choć raz ja zrobię coś dla niego. Ubrałem się i udałem się do kuchni. Zastanawiałem się co mogłem zrobić. Wpadłem na pomysł, by zrobić spaghetti. Reesh, na pewno to lubi. Znalazłem w szafce makaron do spaghetti. Został mi jeszcze sos. Przetwory i rzeczy tego typu znajdowały się w piwniczce. Zszedłem po schodach i otworzyłem drzwi. Zapaliłem światło i zobaczyłem coś co wbiło mnie w ziemię…


	20. Chapter 20

Richard P.W  
Kiedy ujrzałem Adriana razem z moim bratem, myślałem, że zemdleję. Oni na dodatek byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Nie widziałem co się zaczęło ze mną dziać. Poczułem taki strach, jakiego jeszcze nigdy nie czułem. Coś jakby we mnie pękło. Zaczęło mi się robić gorąco, miałem mroczki przed oczami, a jedyna rzecz o jakiej myślałem to jak najszybciej zakończyć taki stan rzeczy. Chciałem zniknąć…nie widzieć twarzy mojego kuzyna. Chciałem żeby on zniknął. Ja też chciałem. Byłem zamknięty na wszystko co mówił mój brat oraz Paul. W głowie miałem tylko jedno-zniknąć. Nie mogłem wyjść przez drzwi. Został balkon. Adrian też coś do mnie mówił, ale miałem to totalnie gdzieś. Dość się już go nasłuchałem w życiu. Skup się-zniknąć. I tak ruszyłem w stronę balkonu. Paul próbował mnie zatrzymać…bezskutecznie. Wszedłem na balustradę. Nawet ta wysokość mnie nie przerażała. Byłem gotów…byłem gotów zniknąć. Jeszcze czułem jak Paullie targał mnie za rękę i krzyczał abym zszedł. Odwróciłem się raz jeszcze i z warg mojego kuzyna wyczytałem „Nie uciekniesz ode mnie”. Na widok tych słów, nie wytrzymałem…on ze mną pogrywał. Skoczyłem…poczułem jak upadam na ziemię…o dziwo nie bolało to tak bardzo, ale nagle poczułem taki błogi spokój…jakby wszystkie negatywne emocje zaczęły ze mnie spływać. Musiałem stracić przytomność na jakiś czas…bo później pamiętam twarz Paulliego oraz to jak wzywał pogotowie, a ja uparcie twierdziłem, że nic mi nie jest. Nie chciałem znowu jechać do szpitala. Chciałem coś zrobić. Chciałem to zakończyć raz na zawsze.  
**********************************************************************************  
Wszedłem do klasy…mojej ukochanej 3c. Szczerze zastanawiałem się czy popełnić samobójstwo czy może ludobójstwo…Nie chciałem prowadzić lekcji…musiałem coś przemyśleć.  
-Dzień dobry-usiadłem przy biurku.  
-Dzień dobry-jak zwykle starali się być mili  
-Mam nadzieję, że nie macie mi za złe…ale macie luźną lekcję…ja muszę coś załatwić…  
-My się sobą zajmiemy, panie profesorze  
Nie minęła chwila, a w klasie było tak głośno, że swoich myśli nie słyszałem. Nagle poczułem, że wibruje mi telefon. Zobaczyłem na wyświetlaczu 30 sms od Paula i 40 nieodebranych połączeń. On już wiedział…  
Postanowiłem oddzwonić.  
-Paullie co się stało?-udawałem, że nie wiem  
-Reesh…ty już dobrze wiesz…-słyszałem, że łamał mu się głos- co jest w piwnicy…wiesz, że byłem tajniakiem, ale nigdy nie…  
-Wiem, Paullie wiem…spoko, jak wrócę do domu to coś z tym zrobię. W sumie byłeś agentem, na pewno wiesz jak się robi takie rzeczy…  
-Reesh…ty…mówisz tak jakby to było coś normalnego…  
-Mówię ci…jak wrócę to to ogarniemy…teraz mam lekcję…  
-Ja myślałem, że od razu tu przyjedziesz…ja chyba zadzwonię na…  
-Nawet się nie waż!-krzyknąłem, a uczniowie w jednym momencie na mnie spojrzeli  
-Reesh…ty chyba nie wiesz co zrobiłeś…  
-Paullie, doskonale wiem i już ci powiedziałem…zajmiemy się tym jak wrócę  
-Chciałeś powiedzieć „zajmę się tym jak wrócę” ja nie mam zamiaru ci w tym pomagać.  
-Wrócimy do tej rozmowy, aktualnie nie mogę kontynuować…-rozłączyłem się. Nie rozumiałem Paulliego…przecież nie zrobiłem nic złego…Nagle podszedł do mnie Hans.  
-Nie wiesz, gdzie jest Adrian? Miał się ze mną rano spotkać przed lekcjami, a nie było go.  
-Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie chodzi i co robi ten debil i to już dłużej nie musi cię martwić…  
-Co masz na myśli…?  
-Nie ważne co mam na myśli…może wrócił do domu, albo zapomniał po prostu-he, „albo jest gdzie indziej”  
-On by mnie nigdy nie wystawił…  
-To nawet nie wiesz do czego ten kutas był zdolny…nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz…  
Hans westchnął i wrócił do ławki. Boże ile jeszcze…niech już ta lekcja się skończy, bo muszę wracać do domu i zająć się piwnicą. 20 minut gapiłem się w okno oglądając spadający śnieg. Nareszcie zabrzmiał dzwonek. Wyszedłem z sali ostatni…zamknąłem drzwi na klucz i ruszyłem do pokoju nauczycielskiego. Założyłem kurtkę i wyszedłem z budynku. Czekając na taksówkę zapaliłem jeszcze papierosa. Przyjechała dość szybko, a ja musiałem wyrzucić całą niewypaloną połówkę. Wskazałem ulicę i ruszyliśmy. Kiedy dojechałem pod dom…zauważyłem, że Paul mnie usilnie wyczekuje. Stał na zewnątrz w bramie.  
-Do widzenia-rzuciłem na szybko taksówkarzowi. Ruszyłem w stronę wyczekującego mnie Paulliego.  
-Reesh…  
-Cześć Paullie, jak miło cię widzieć-przytuliłem go na powitanie, a on mnie odepchnął  
-Czy ty się zjarałeś, że masz taki dobry humor czy co? To nie jest zabawne.  
-Jestem szczęśliwy, bo wszystkie moje problemy zniknęły…dosłownie-uśmiechałem się.  
-Ja nie mogę…ty naprawdę się cieszysz…z tej sytuacji?!  
-No co…chodźmy do tej piwnicy…im dłużej będziemy z tym zwlekać tym gorzej  
-O nie…ja ci w tym nie pomogę…sam se to załatwisz.  
Wzruszyłem ramionami- pomożesz…pomożesz…już ja cię znam.  
Widziałem, że Paul był lekko zdenerwowany i nie wiem czy trząsł się ze strachu czy z zimna. Ruszyliśmy oby dwoje do mojego domu, do tejże piwnicy. Zapaliłem lampkę.   
-Mogę zadać ci pytanie?  
-Jak musisz…  
-Masz może duży worek…najlepiej czarny.  
Paullie przyłożył mi z liścia. Szczerze chyba specjalnie zrobił to tak lekko, gdyż nic nie poczułem.  
-Paul, ja mówię…przepraszam pytam się serio.  
-Nie mam…  
-Kurwa…i co teraz…nie czekaj…mam tu jakiś- zacząłem szukać po szafkach i półkach i znalazłem odpowiednich rozmiarów worek- Bingo!-byłem zadowolony.  
-Kiedy ty to zrobiłeś?-Paul był ciekawy  
-Co?-wskazałem ręką-a to…dziś rano, około 9…jak spałeś i jak Hans też spał.  
Paul nie wiedział co powiedzieć przez dłuższą chwilę, w końcu zdecydował się coś powiedzieć-Wiesz, że za to idzie się siedzieć do więzienia. To jest karalne…  
-Nie martw się nikt się o tym nie dowie-zacząłem machać mu przed oczami zapalniczką.  
-No nie…będziemy palić?!-Paul chwycił się za głowę  
-Paullie, don’t worry…widziałem to w jednym serialu. Wrzucają to do grobu, sypią solą i palą.  
-To chyba wyglądało trochę inaczej…  
-Widziałeś ten serial?, no. To wiesz jak to działa. A teraz pomóż mi wsadzić to do worka.  
-A może proszę…  
-Ja…przepraszam. Proszę Paullie pomożesz mi?  
-Jasne…nie zostawię cię z tym samego.  
Może nadszedł czas na wyjawienie co wsadzaliśmy do worka, ale tego już pewnie wszyscy się domyślili…  
Kilka godzin wcześniej  
Ustawiłem wcześniej sobie budzik na 9 rano. Miałem w planie zrobić coś do czego przygotowywałem się wiele lat. W końcu zdałem się na odwagę, by to zrobić. Wstałem ubrałem się i wziąłem nóż, który zawsze trzymam w szafce nocnej na wszelki wypadek. Ruszyłem do gościnnego pokoju, gdzie tęże noc spędzał mój kuzyn. Doskonale wiedziałem, że jeszcze śpi. Zawsze lubił sobie pospać. Otworzyłem cicho drzwi. Leżał na łóżku z tym swoim głupim uśmiechem. Wyjąłem nóż  
-I kto teraz jest wyżej…co? Ty góro ścierwa. Zawsze lubiłeś mnie torturować, a ja będę taki łaskaw, że zakończę to szybko i nawet kurwa bezboleśnie, bo nawet nic nie poczujesz…jakie to niesprawiedliwe-jednym ruchem wbiłem mu nóż w okolice serca. Nagle wokół noża zrobiła się na białej koszulce jedna, wielka czerwona plama. Sprawdziłem…Adrian nie miał już pulsu. Nie żył, a ja aż klęknąłem.   
-Zrobiłem to…po tylu latach strachu…zrobiłem to…-aż łzy pociekły mi po policzkach choć nie było mi w ogóle przykro. Ani przez chwilę nawet nie myślałem, że jestem winny. Zrobiłem to co musiałem. I tak zostawiłem nóż wbity w piersi mojego kuzyna. Wziąłem już lekko zimne ciało i przewiesiłem je przez ramię. Musiałem ukryć je zanim wrócę z pracy. Choć w głębi duszy wiedziałem, że zapewne Paullie je znajdzie. Zszedłem do piwnicy. Najlepsze miejsce, by ukryć zwłoki i tak rzuciłem je na ziemię, tak że jeszcze z głowy, która uderzyła o kamienną posadzkę pociekła krew.  
-Kurwa…co za burdel…-zamknąłem drzwi. Ruszyłem jeszcze do łazienki w celu umycia moich lekko poplamionych rąk. Przebrałem się i ruszyłem do pracy…nie myśląc już o niczym…  
Razem z Paulem wsadziliśmy zwłoki do worka. Musieliśmy działać szybko. Chciałem załatwić to zanim wróci mój brat. Nagle usłyszeliśmy jak ktoś wchodzi do domu.  
-Paul, rzucamy to…na razie…zrobimy to w nocy  
-Okej…okej  
-Wyszliśmy z piwnicy.  
-Siema!  
-Cześć Hans-powiedzieliśmy razem.  
-Richie…chciałem cię spytać…bo jest impreza u Zane’a i chciałem…  
-Dzisiaj?  
-Tak…jeśli to nie  
-Możesz iść…-chciałem dokończyć to co zaczęliśmy razem z Paulem.  
-Naprawdę? Dzięki-Hans mnie przytulił  
-No dobra…a na którą idziesz?  
-Na 17, przyszedłem tylko się przebrać i znikam.  
-Jasne…-byłem pierwszy raz zadowolony z tego, że mój brat gdzieś wychodzi.  
W końcu wyszedł. Na nasze szczęście na polu było już ciemno.  
-Chodź Paullie…dokończymy to…  
-Jasne…  
Wzięliśmy razem worek, który nawiasem mówiąc teraz chyba ważył więcej niż jak ja sam niosłem te zwłoki. Ruszyliśmy na pole do miejsca, gdzie już wcześniej wykopałem dół.  
-Widzę, że pomyślałeś o wszystkim-zauważyłem, że Paulliego już zaczęła bawić ta sytuacja  
-Tak-wrzuciliśmy zwłoki do dołu, a ja polałem je benzyną- no to go-rzuciłem zapalniczkę i wnet zwłoki się zająły ogniem. Przez chwilę razem patrzyliśmy na ten ogień.  
-Razem z tym płoną wszystkie moje problemy…te, które były dla mnie najcięższe…moje najgorsze wspomnienia…mój strach…  
Paul patrzył na mnie w ciszy. Po jakiejś dobrej godzinie ze zwłok został tylko pył, a ja zakopałem dół z powrotem i od tego momentu postanowiliśmy z Paulem udawać, że nic się nie stało.


End file.
